Mortal Kombat: The Age Of Justice Pt 1
by Ronin Wolf
Summary: Murdashiro has acheived his goal, But he was betrayed by Exodus and his siblings. The true threat,Justice has risen! Can Wildguard stop him and put an end to the threat? Rated M for language and use of the N word.
1. Prolouge

I don't Own Mortal Kombat, Midway, or Wildguard.

Mortal Kombat: The Age Of Justice

Previously

The netherealm criminal Murdashiro had escaped from his confines in the netherealm, and it was up to Wild Guard to put him in his place. The battle was fierce with twists and turns everywhere. From Reese and Jamal losing Fenrir and Fafnir to Wild Guard getting new allies in Cindy, Adrian, Maya, Darkheart, Rahzgriz, and Jenny. And after a violent,deadly but decisive battle Marquita defeated Shiro. But She failed to stop him from achieving his goal. The awakening of the demon king,Justice. Although his goal was acheived. Exodus, Orion, and Avaria turned on Shiro and killed him. Wild Guard stood their ground and were ready to fight once more. But this may be a battle that not even Wild Guard can win.


	2. Justice is Awake!

I don't Own Mortal Kombat, Midway, or Wildguard.

Chapter 1: Justice Has Arisen!

IN THE TOMB OF JUSTICE

Out of all the threats in the realms that they've conquered, Wild Guard now were getting ready to face their biggest threat yet. Justice had been freed from his confinements and was able to conquer as he did centuries ago. The temple it self shook violently as if it understood the danger that was about to be unleashed. Marquita took this time to get some answers.

" Why were you so interested in Justice?" She demanded.

Exodus looked at her with a disguted look.

" That's none of your business." He said to her.

Then Reese and Jamal pointed Fenrir and Fafnir at the three siblings

" Either you guys talk or we're gonna run through you." Jamal threatened.

" And don't think we wont." Added Reese.

" Well if you fools must know Justice was a supreme ruler of the realms." Orion started.

" Basically he was the One Being." Darkheart spoke.

" Close but no cigar." Avaria corrected him. " But his power is ranked up with the One Being."

" But what is your connection to him?!" Roared Liu Kang.

Exodus sighed. " Monk you have no right to question me. But fine I shall answer you. He is......OUR OLDER BROTHER."

Everyone looked at him stunned and frozen with shock.

" And now that fool Shiro has awakened him, he will rule the realms again!!" Exodus said.

" Not if we can help it!" Marquita said.

Wild Guard began to attack but a force field knocked them back. The three siblings laughed.

" You fools crack us up. You know that." Avaria insulted.

Just then a huge hand came out of the sarcophagus. The siblings were overtaken with joy.

" YESS!! HE IS AWAKE!!" Exodus cried.

And with a huge roar, Justice appeared. He completely towered over everyone in the temple. He was extremely musclar but yet slim. His eyes glowed an eerie aqua. He looked like a normal man no older than 33 yrs old. He looked at his siblings and smiled.

" I'm back." He told them.

The three knelt to him.

" We live to serve you Lord Justice." Exodus said.

Justice looked at Wild Guard. All of them felt his enormous power. They all felt a chill go down their spines.

" Who are they?" Justice asked.

" They are Wild Guard." Orion replied.

Justice let out a mighty laugh.

" So the foolish Elder Gods still use children to do their dirty work?" He joked. He then looked to Liu Kang.

" I feel a strong level of power from this one." He said.

" That is Liu Kang." Avaria replied. " He is the new protector of earthrealm."

Then Justice's eyes rested on Reese and Jamal who glared at him.

" And these two?"

" Reese and Jamal." Exodus hissed.

" They have your swords. Were they chosen as the new weilders?"

Exodus and Orion both lowered their heads.

" Yes."

" HA!! This is nothing!! So fear not my brothers!! I will make even better swords for you both!!" He told them.

Then he turned to Wild Guard.

" As for you fools!" He said.

Raising his hand in the air he summoned a new kind of minions. They were knights in shiny black armor weapons posed and ready.

" Perhaps if you idiots survive this, we shall meet again on the battlefield!" Justice told them. " Now I must take my leave, but my knights will keep you company!"

Justice and his siblings disapeared in a veil of smoke leaving Wild Guard to face this new enemy.

IN EDENIA

Queen Sindel held a meeting with her daughter Kitana and her friend Jade.

" As you two are aware. Justice has been awakened." She said to them.

" Yes mother we felt his power even from the gardens. I fear that Wild Guard may have to face their greatest task ever." Kitana explained.

" That's where we come in." Queen Sindel said. " If push comes to shove then we will step up to battle again."

" Yes your majesty." Jade obeyed. " We will help the younger warrirors."

The three women nodded. Then a light enveloped in the sky. The three ran outside to the place where the light came from. The search brought them to where Cj stood.....or what was left of where he stood.

Queen Sindel dropped to her knees.

" He's gone. He's really gone this time." She sobbed.

Kitana and Jade checked the rubble. They looked at each other shocked then they looked to Queen Sindel.

" Um mother....." Kitana started.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Reese charged at one knight, dodged it's attack and countered with a slash with Fenrir. Another attacked him from behind but Jamal stopped it by using his bladed hat. A couple came near Jenny but she used her magic to knock them off their feet. Darkheart grabbed one by the throat and slammed him to the ground. Marquita viciously attacked another. Cindy ducked under one's attack and countered with an uppercut. But the more they defeated, two more would take their place. Reese unleashed a new move he was practicing with Fenrir.

" DANCING WINDS!!"

He cut the ground with Fenrir and a huge shockwave shot up and struck the knights. Jamal also used a techinque he learned.

" DEATH FLASH!!"

Instead of cutting the ground. Jamal did a horizontal slash and a cresent shaped blast shot out and hit another knight cutting him in half. The air filled with everyone using their best techniques.

" WOLF'S CLAW!!"

" DARK HAZE!!"

" DRAGON'S TALON!!!"

" RAGING FLARE!"

" GODDESS WRATH!!"

" COBRA STRIKE!"

" FINAL EMBRACE!"

But more just kept on coming. Soon everyone was out of ideas.

" What the hell do we do now?" Asked Cindy.

" I don't know. I wish I had something." Marquita responded.

Just as a knight was going to attack. It was killed by a blast from out of nowhere.

The group looked around to see where it came from. Suddenly Reese and Jamal felt something. They looked at each other with the same shocked and confused look.

" It can't be....."

Reese and Jamal looked up and saw a familiar face come down. Jamal's expression was overjoyous. Reese simply smiled. The person then let out a familiar saying.

" I'M BAAAACK NIGGGAAZZZ!!"

A/N: You guys probably know who it is. But if you don't then you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. ;)


	3. Cj's Return To The Battlefield

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

As soon as the figure landed he attacked two knights and beat them into submission. Another came behind him but he stopped the knight with a backfist. He turned to Wild Guard and he turned out to be...CJ!

" S'up bitches!" He yelled.

Reese and Jamal were stunned but yet their faces showed complete joy. Everyone else was stunned as well. Suddenly the knights attacked again.

" Uh Oh now we got a problem. Yo let's hug and kiss later." Cj said to his friends. " We got some ass kickins to hand out!"

Cj, Reese and Jamal rushed towards a couple and attacked. Marquita grabbed one by the breastplate and slammed him to the ground. Jenny said a little chant before she used a spell. Adrian swung his arm around creating a blast that knocked four knights down off their feet. Darkheart grabbed one by the leg and swung him around knocking down a bunch, Cindy somehow managed to combined her two styles into one effective style. Rahzgriz used his dragon like power to stop a few and Liu Kang transformed into a Dragon and devoured the rest. The knights were all defeated. Marquita began to run to Cj as if to welcome him back with a hug.

" Cj! You're back!" She cried.

Cj turned and saw this and he ran to her.

" Yeah I am." He replied.

Just as they were inches away from each other Marquita welcomed him back...with a kick to the nuts. Cj bent over in pain.

" DON'T YOU EVER DO SOME SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She roared.

All the guys including Darkheart winced and protected downstairs. After giving Cj some time to recouperate. Everyone began asking questions.

" How did you come back?"

" How did you know where to find us?"

" What's Sindel gonna say?"

Cj waved his hands as if to say calm down.

" Relax guys." He told them. " I'll try to answer those questions asap. But first. Let's go to Edenia. Shit I got the munchies."

With that said Liu Kang created a portal to Edenia and everyone except Reese, Jamal, and Cj jumped through.

" Man it feels so weird." Jamal said. " I mean you were gone for like two years but now you're back."

" Yeah." Reese agreed.

Cj looked to his two older cousins and smiled. The three jumped through the portal and into Edenia.

Cj stood up straight and took in a breath of fresh air. But then he started coughed. Everyone turned and looked at him.

" You alright?" Jamal asked.

Cj looked at Jamal.

" Oh yeah I'm fine." He said. " It's just..."

Cj made a face as he smelled himself. Jamal took a whiff.

" OH DAMN!" He said as he quickly covered his nose.

" Yeah." Said Cj. " I know I need a bath."

" Well let's all go in." Liu Kang said to them. He then turned to Cj. " Oh yes. Welcome back."

Cj bowed to Liu Kang in respect. Then they all went in.

Inside Queen Sindel was busy when a servant told her Wild Guard had just arrived.

" I'm glad you all are safe." She told them.

Then Cj broke through the group and stood in front of Queen Sindel. Everything was quiet between them.

" Cj welcome back. I trust you are well." She said.

He looked at her not knowing what to say.

" Yeah." Was all he could muster to say.

It got quiet between the two again.

" Yeah I been meaning to ask you. You got a bathtub around here?" Cj asked.

The group burst into a fit of laughter. Sindel smiled.

" I shall show you Cj. Come with me." She said. " The rest of you get some rest.

She led Cj down the hall to the washroom.

" After you come out. We shall have a great feast for your return." She told him. " And instead of your Earthrealm clothing. I shall request you have a different attire."

Cj looked to her and smiled.

" Cool thanks." He said.

As he closed the door behind him. A tear trickled down Queen Sindel's face.

_" Welcome Home Cj."_ She whispered not knowing that Cj heard her.

LATER ON THAT DAY.

Darkheart was leaning up against a wall with his eyes closed. Reese, Adrian and Jamal were outside sparring with each other, Rahzgriz and Liu Kang carried a conversation about something, Cindy, Marquita, Jenny, and Maya were having a little girl conversation. Cj came out with a new look. He now wore the look of an Edenian warrior prince but with his own flair. A sleeveless aqua ninja shirt with a black underline. A black undershirt and a wire mesh shirt under it. Baggy ninja pants with a pair of nike's, and he wore fingerless gauntlets on his arms. Sindel looked to them all and smiled.

_" They are all back together."_ She said to herself. _" I've never seen Reese and Jamal so happy before. Maybe they will have a chance to end this once and for all."_She then turned to Cj who was laughing with Reese, Jamal, and Adrian. _" He's back, but why can't I explain myself to him? He will understand how I feel soon."_Soon a servant came up to her and told her dinner was served. She anounced this to Wild Guard and they all traveled inside to eat,tell Queen Sindel what happened, and for Cj to tell them how he came back.

A/N: I took a page from Ed Boon's book. None of the heroes truly die in the Mortal Kombat world. But I assure you guys. The villians from the past two stories will stay dead. The next chapter will be about what happened in the temple, Cj's ressurection, Justice reviving his 11 war gods, (Yes the characters from the ill fated game War Gods. The game sucked but the characters were awesome.) and new and old allies will arrive. READ AND REVIEW!


	4. The Mysterious Youth

I don't own Midway, MK,or Wildguard

IN SHINNOK'S SPIRE IN THE NETHEREALM.

Justice was getting used to his powers again. When his siblings came in with a coffin. He turned to them.

" My lord. Forgive us for intruding on you but we brought you this coffin because of what's inside it." Exodus said.

Justice walked over to the coffin and looked inside it. Inside was what appeared to be a human body but the head of a jackle. Justice's mouth formed into a twisted grin.

" It is Anubis!! One of my War Gods! Where did you find him?"

" We were in Earthrealm in Egypt when some tomb raiders had his coffin. We slaughtered them all." Avaria explained. " And we found this head and corpse that you will find intriging."

Justice turned to the corpse. But when he saw the head he laughed loud and hard.

" So that foolish sorcerer finally met his end!! Well lets just bring him back!!" Justice said.

Justice pressed his hands on the body and breathed new life into it. The body shook violently and with a loud roar Anubis was revived. His arms were outfitted with golden bangles and fingerless gauntles, his upper body was also covered in golden banlges. On his lower body he wore the traditional egyptian wraps. The eyes on his head glowed with an eerie golden yellow, he sported three peircings in each ears. He looked around and saw Justice and the other three looking at him. His first response was a simple bow to Justice.

" Lord Justice. I humbly thank you for reviving me." Anubis spoke with a growl in his voice.

" Out of all of my War Gods Anubis. You are my most loyal." Justice told him. " Do you know where the rest of the War Gods are?"

" The only one I know of m'lord is Voodoo." Anubis answered. " He is buried in the dark plains of Africa."

" Good." Justice said as he turned to his siblings. " Exodus. You, and Anubis go to africa in earthrealm. Bring Voodoo's coffin back here. Avaria, you and Orion will stay here with me to begin our search for the rest of the War Gods. As for our little heroes."

He summoned a small legion of knights. Then he used his power to connect the body and corpse once again and ressurected the most powerful sorcerer and necromancer in the realms..... Quan Chi. The sorcerer got to his feet dazed and confused.

" Where am I?" He asked himself. He looked around and saw his surroundings.

" Shinnok's Spire?"

" Yes but that fool of an Elder God is no more!" Justice said to him. He grabbed Quan Chi by the throat and lifted him in the air. " You serve me now..Any objections?"

Quan Chi blasted a green skull at him but Justice just laughed it off as he threw the sorcerer into a wall.

" WHAT IS THIS!?" He demanded.

" Don't you get it?" Asked Exodus. " He is the lord and master of the realms. One who's name, even in mere udderence can send chills down even the greatest warriors spine. He is Justice!!"

Fear began to take over Quan Chi.

" JUSTICE?!" He sputtered out.

He quickly began to pledge his services to the demon king.

" That's better. I have a task for you. You are to take my knights and go to Edenia and test those punks called Wild Guard." Justice ordered him.

Quan Chi gritted his teeth but obeyed.

Justice created a portal to earthrealm and a portal to Edenia. Exodus and Anubis charged through the earthrealm portal while Quan Chi and the knights marched through the other one.

BACK IN EDENIA

Everyone gathered around the diner hall, to eat and hear Cj's story.

" So Cj how was it that you were brought back to life?" Asked Sindel.

Cj looked up to the sky and chuckled.

" Man where do I start?" He asked himself. " Well basically it's like this."

And so Cj began his tale.

FLASHBACK

Cj unleashed what little energy into this attack against Goro. Goro was completely obliterated. But Cj became a stone statue. But as his body became stone, his spirit seperated from his body and was headed to the heavens. But when he got there, he was denied entry by the elder gods.

" So you guys are telling me that I'm not accepted into heaven?" Cj asked. " Why not?"

The Elder God, Ozoboro of the flame spoke first. " Your sacrifice was noble. But I am afraid that we can't let you in." He explained.

" But why?"

The Elder Goddess, Suleia of the water answered his question. " Because it is not your time yet young warrior." She said. " Your destiny will be fullfilled. But not in death but in life itself."

" What do you mean?" Asked Cj.

" I am afraid that we cannot tell you this. But you must be prepared for the on coming battle. Not against Shiro but an even greater threat to the realms." Ozoboro answered. " If it is who we believe it to be then the realms are in grave danger. Not only must Wild Guard be ready but Reese and Jamal must be even more ready than any of them."

" My cousins?"

" Yes." Suleia answered. " For they are the key to defeating the on coming threat. Those two alone hold the power to turn back the darkness."

Cj thought to himself for a moment. Then he looked to the Elder Gods with one more question.

" What do I have to do with it?" He asked.

" While Fenrir and Fafnir belong to Reese and Jamal. There is one more sword. The Bakunetsu. Just as the swords belong to two other brothers before Reese and Jamal. The Bakunetsu belonged to their sister. That sword is destined to be weilded by you." Suleia answered.

Cj's eyes grew wide with disbelief. He turned to leave but Suleia stopped him.

" In order for you to be able to reclaim your body again you must chant these words. I am flesh, I am blood, I am human, I fight for the heavens above." She told him.

" Go now." Ozoboro instructed. " You must go reclaim your body and rejoin the battle."

Cj obeyed and left heaven to go and find his body. But when he arrived in outworld where his body was, he found out that it had been moved.

" Man damn! Where is it?" He asked himself. He searched around outworld but to no avail, there was no sign of it. He decided to check throughout the realms to find his body.

His search finally came to an end in Edenia. He saw Queen Sindel walking through the streets. Cj decided to follow her in the hopes she would eventually lead him to his body. Sure enough she did. After speaking with the stone statues Sindel left. This was Cj's chance. He chanted the spell and sure enough it worked. The statue emitted a light blue glow proving that the spell worked. Without a second of hesitation Cj shot into the stone statue and the glow died down. Suddenly the stone began to crack and give away. Small peices at first but then the peices got bigger until rubble fell off the body. Cj opened his eyes and looked at his hands. They were flesh and blood. He was whole once again. He let his ki aura go crazy with excitement as he realized he was back in the world of the living. But he didn't have time to celebrate for he felt a powerful being from earthrealm. With out a sense of hesitance he took off.

FLASHBACK ENDS

" And that's how it happned." Cj said finishing his story.

Everyone looked at him amazed.

" I'm pleased that you are alive again Cj." Queen Sindel said to him. " But now I ask you all. When you traveled to the temple. Did you feel Justice's power when he woke up?

Everyone grew silent.

" I take that as a yes." Queen Sindel said.

" When I felt his power, it was the first time any of us ever experienced fear." Marquita told her. " We never faced such power before."

" It's not like fighting another threat like Shiro." Darkheart added. " It's like fighting the devil himself."

" Well something tells me that this isn't going to farwell for us." Jenny butted in.

Just then a blast was heard outside. Wild Guard rushed outside to see where it came from. They saw the knights from the temple coming their way.

" I don't know what they want but they are tresspassing!" Sindel said aloud.

Liu Kang turned to his warriors.

" You guys know what to do!" He told them.

" KOMBAT TIME!!" Cindy yelled.

They charged out of the palace and took the fight to the streets. One of the knights attacked Jamal but it was countered and Jamal excuted a sweep kick knocking the knight off his feet. The knight tried to get back up but Jamal jumped in the air and threw his bladed hat and cut the knight cleanly in half. Another swung his fist at Reese but he ducked under it and unleashed an uppercut that sent the knight skyward then crashing into the ground. Cindy dodged a couple of attacks from one unlucky knight and she countered with her trademark Sonic Fist Attack. Darkheart charged through a couple more, Maya and Jenny used simotanious ki blasts to knock a couple more down and finally Adrian and Rahzgriz also blasted a few of them away. But even more came out of no where.

" Who the hell's leading them this time?" Asked Cindy.

" I belive I can answer that my lady."

That voice sent chills down the spines of Marquita, Jamal, Reese, Cj, and Jenny.

Everyone turned around and saw who the voice belonged too. Everyone's mind thought the same name.

" QUAN CHI?!"

Quan Chi walked towards the group with an evil smile formed on his face. They all held their stances.

" Oh don't worry. I'm going to kill you all slowly." He anounced. Then he set his eyes on Jenny.

" I'll start with you. My wretched apprentice." He growled.

Adrian stood in his way.

" Move mortal. You'll get your turn."

But Adrian still wouldn't move.

" Knights kill these lowly mortals!!" Quan Chi ordered.

Just as the knights came within an inch of the team. They were struck down....with a sword.

Everyone looked around and looked notibly at Reese and Jamal who still had their swords still sheathed.

" So you must be Quan Chi..."

Everyone looked up and saw a young girl no older than nineteen descending from the sky.

A/N Who is this new girl? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. RNR


	5. The Warning

I don't own MK, The Characters or the name Wildguard

" So you must be Quan Chi..." The girl said as she descended to the ground. " I've been waiting a long time to meet you face to face."

The group took a good look at her.

" By the goddess She's beautiful." Maya said.

And beautiful she was. But was amazing was her choice of clothing. Her hair was Marquita's length but was as wild as Reese's, she wore a black tanktop under a black jacket. On her hands she sported black fingerless gloves. She wore a pair of white baggy cargo pants and black and white basketball shoes. Her eyes showed a fierce determination. But what really got to the group was the weapons she carried. On each of her sides were two swords. The other sword was strapped to her back with a huge harness. Everyone reconized two of the swords as Fenrir and Fafnir, but didn't know what the third one was.

_" How the hell did she get those swords?" _Reese asked himself

" Well we have a guest." Mocked Quan Chi.

" Now I'm going to kill you." The girl replied with a cold tone.

Quan Chi then began to laugh.

" Ohhh I better run." He said. " You don't know what you're up against girl."

" I know excatly what I'm up against you skin headed bastard." The girl replied. "And let me tell you this. I'm not worried. So make no mistake about it. I'm going to finish you once and for all."

" Well you certainly are an arrogant thing. I'll give you that." Quan Chi told her. " And maybe what ever little hole you came out of you're pretty tough, but you're no match for me. Really. Fighting a young punk like you isn't worth my time."

" Maybe I haven't made myself clear yet! I SAID YOU'RE FINISHED SORCERER!" The girl yelled.

At this point Quan Chi began to get a little annoyed. But then he calmed down.

" Enough idle talk." He said. Then he turned to one of the knights.

" YOU! VAPORIZE THIS RODENT!" Quan Chi ordered. Then he turned to the rest of them. " The rest of you spread out!"

They immediatley obeyed and surronded the girl.

" I think it's only fair to warn you guys. You don't stand a chance against me" The girl told them with no fear in her voice.

" Girly you don't scare us." One of the knights said.

" Hey stand back I need some room to work here." Another said. He stood before the youth with his palm held out.

" Well kid I hope you said your goodbyes! Cause it's about time for you to go!"

He fired a single shot and just when it seemed it would hit it's target, the girl slapped the blast away from her and into the air.

" WHAT THE?"

The knight shot a couple more at her but was getting the same results.

The girl moved a couple of strands of hair from her face and smiled.

" My turn." She said sweetly.

She charged towards the firing knight and connected with Liu Kang's trademark flying kick. The knight flew back into a tree, the impact caused the tree to fall over with a loud crash.

" Oh crap I forgot to yell timber" The girl joked as she landed.

The group espaicaly Reese and Liu Kang were stunned.

" Where the hell did she learned that?" Cindy asked. " I thought only Reese and Liu Kang knew that attack!"

Quan Chi was not amused.

" Well. It's seems the little dog has some bite to go with her bark after all." He said to her.

The band of knights that were left attacked her. The girl charged at them as well. And in a flash there were all killed but one. The girl stared at the survivor of the attack. The sword that was on her back was now in her hand soaked in fresh blood.

Nearby Marquita beckond the others

" Did anybody see her draw her sword?" She asked.

Everyone shook their head. Reese was too busy thinking to himself.

_" Where could someone with this kind of strength and speed come from?"_ He thought.

The surviving knight backed away from the girl in fear. But he didn't notice Quan Chi behind him.

" You coward." He whispered.

He grabbed the knights head and ripped it clean from it's body. The opened wound spewed blood everywhere. Quan Chi then set his sights on the girl.

" Well I must admit. I'm impressed." He said to her. " This will be more amusing than I thought."

The girl point Fenrir at Quan Chi.

" And now. You're next." She threatened.

Quan Chi let out another laugh.

" Well if nothing else my little friend you quite the comedian." He replied. " I'll tell you what kid. Allow me to share a peace of advise. She who is first to aquire her skills quickly is she the first to perish."

The girl smiled at him.

" Heh thanks for the tip." She said to him.

Quan Chi's smile then disapeared.

" Why you..."

" Listen up!" The girl interupted. " Now I've got advise for you Quan Chi. Know your enemy. You've already some pretty big assumptions about me. And that's going to cost you dearly."

" YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT! You really should learn to control your tounge. Now i'm going to destroy you because I don't have all day." Growled the sorcerer.

" You're right you don't have all day. More like five minutes." The girl announced.

" Oh that's too bad." Quan Chi replied." And here I made dinner plans."

" Oh so I've heard. Sorry Quan Chi but I'm cancelling your little date with Wild Guard over there." The girl told him.

The group was stunned again. Quan Chi then let out another growl.

" So I take it you know those fools." He hissed.

" By reputation. But we'll meet soon." The girl answered

" Oh don't be so certain." Quan Chi threaten. " The one thing left for me to decide on is how to put you in your place."

" Enough kidding around. It's time for you to understand who I really I'll tell you what. I'm going to let you in on a little secret." The girl said. " You're about to fight a real animal. And I'm not talking about Marquita or Reese."

" What!" Was all that could come out of Quan Chi's mouth before he started laughing again

" You crack me up kid." He said to her. " I never met anyone who laid it on as quick as you."

As Quan Chi continued laughing. The girl began to consentrate on her center. The rocks on the ground began to rise up and levitate. The whole realm itself began to shake. Quan Chi's laughing arubtily stopped.

Suddenly black feathers appeared swirling around the girl as she grew fur on her body, her nose and mouth began to stretch out, her eyes changed from brown to a gold like color, and her ears moved from the sides of her head to nearly the top. And with a loud war cry and a blinding light she completed her transformation. When the light faded, everyone was stunned at the new creature in front of them.

The girl was now transformed into a humanoid like wolf with black angel wings. Quan Chi was nearly scared out of his mind. The girl looked at him and smiled.

" What's wrong? Is it something I siad?" She asked.

" No..IT WASN'T!" Quan Chi yelled as he shot a green skull out from his palm.

The girl looked at it in fear as it hit her directly.

" My that was timely over dramatic." Quan Chi said. " You were only a..."

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentince because after the smoke cleared standing there was the girl unscathed.

" I really hope that's not the best you've got. Because if it is. Then you better give up now." She said to him. " You can't win Quan Chi."

" WE'LL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT GIRL! TAKE THIS!" The sorcerer yelled as he shot another flame skull at the girl.

But with a yell she managed to use the two swords at her sides to slice at the blast till it was nothing Quan Chi couldn't belive it.

" It looks to me you're running out of tricks sorcerer." The girl taunted. " Now that was strike two. I'll give you one more chance to hit me with everything you've got. And then it's strike three you're out."

" Then let us end this." Quan Chi said.

He rose one hand in the air and created a huge ball of energy from his hand. He then threw it at the girl with much force. It homed in on the girl but she didn't move an inch. Not even when the blast hit her.

Everyone was hoping that it didn't kill her. Reese and Jamal were at the ready but that changed when they saw Quan Chi's expression.

" There's no way." He said. " How?"

They looked over as saw the blast rising up and coming towards Quan Chi..In the hands of the girl.

" I'm sorry is this yours? You want this back?" She asked as she lifted the blast over her head.

Quan Chi shot a green skull into the huge ball of energy. The girl looked up at it as it exploded in her the dust and smoke cleared the girl was gone.

" Well that only took four turns to wipe her out." Quan Chi said.

Unbeknownst to him. The girl was still alive. She then performed a series of rapid arm movements before spreading her arms out.

" HEY SORCERER!" She yelled.

Quan Chi turned and looked up and saw her as she shot the projectile at him. He jumped over it just as it hit the ground in a huge explosion.

" WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON..." But that was all that Quan Chi got out as he looked up again and saw the girl descend from the sky with Fenrir in hand. He couldn't move in time as the blade cut him in two. She wasn't done there as she followed by slicing Quan Chi multiple times and chopping him up into bits. Finally, she brought her hand back to her side and brought it forward again to fire a powerful yellow energy blast. The sorceror was no more.

" I told you that you wouldn't last long." She said as she sheathed Fenrir and transformed back into her human form.

She turned to Wild Guard. But instead of those cold eyes of a warrior they were friendly but yet sad.

" I'm sorry about that guys." She said. " I know you've got questions but I need to speak with one of you first."

She looked around as stopped at Liu Kang.

" You're the champion of mortal komabt Liu Kang." She said.

" Yes."

" Can I speak to you?"

The two walked away from the others and spoke.

" You are the one I can trust to tell this to. I'm sorry about all the secrecy, but I need your word that you will not tell anybody else what I'm about to say." The girl said.

Liu Kang smiled.

" I give you my word." He replied.

" Thank you." The girl replied. Then she introduced herself. " My name is Seraea and this is going to sound very strange but I'm not from this time. I traveled in a time machine twenty two years from the future."

" From the future? That's amazing." Said Liu Kang. " But that transformation you did. It was like a cross of Marquita and Reese into one."

Seraea blushed a little before trying to answer that.

" The reason why I was able to transform into that is because well...Wait I'm sorry I didn't come here to tell you that. I have to talk to you about something." She said in a serious tone.

Liu Kang turned to her.

" In three days in earthrealm, a horribly destructive band of warriors will show up on in a city nine miles west of Los Angeles and plunge the world into darkness. Once this band surfaces the realms as we know it will be gone for good.

" What's the deal? What are they?" Asked Liu Kang. " Are they remnants of Shao Khan.?"

" No." Answered Seraea." It is the demon king Justice's siblings and the War Gods. They're nothing like you've ever faced. These War Gods are merciless, heartless. They delight in causing pain and chaos. Living on Earthrealm in my time is like living in a nightmare... always running and hiding, looking for a way out."

" You've defeated Quan Chi in a flash. Yet from what you're saying. The War Gods are even stronger than you.

" They are." Seraea answered. " Hunting me down is one of their favorite hobbies. It's always been twelve on one. It's nothing I can do against them but run."

" What about Wild Guard? I mean aren't they around to help you?" Asked Liu Kang.

Seraea dropped her head.

" They can't. Their dead." She responded trying to fight back the tears. " On the third day Wild Guard will be gone. I'm all that's left. I'm doing the best I can and they're all gone. Marquita, Cindy, Zac, Jamal,You, Kung Lao, Jenny, Sub Zero, Frost, Sonya, Jax, Scorpion, Sindel, Kitana, Jade, Taven, Maya, Darkheart, Rahzgriz, and Cj. You are all going to lose yours lives against Justice's siblings and the War Gods in a horrible battle. There will be only one survivor. That's my master and uncle Adrian. He narrowly escapes from that hellish battle but then thirteen years later. They finally get him too. That was six years ago in my time. And as you already know with Jenny gone. No one can be brought back because she's the only one who knows how to revive. Making the time machine cost us many precious lives. SO MANY HAVE SUFFERED AT THE HANDS OF THOSE BASTARDS!"

Seraea couldn't hold her anger anymore.

" DAMN THEM! THEY'RE JUST FAR TOO STRONG!"

Liu Kang then stopped her.

" Wait a sec. Hey Seraea what happens to Reese? Does he die in the battle as well?" He asked.

" He dies before it. Not to long from now he catches a deadly asthmetic virus and he dies from it." She replied.

Liu Kang's heart wanted to jump up to his throat.

" Sorry to be the bearer of bad news. You'll start hearing about it soon. Not even a corrupt angel can beat it." Seraea continued.

" This is maddening. But we're still going to fight them." Liu Kang told her. " If we are to die. Then we will die fighting."

" You're still going to fight them? After everything I told you?" Asked Seraea. " You guys really are warriors. My grandparents were right about you. I'm glad I came."

She reached into the pocket of her jacket and lifted out an inhalor.

" Give this to Reese."

" What is it?" Liu Kang asked.

" It's an antidote." Seraea answered. " There's no cure in this time but in my time it is. Reese has to take it when he gets sick and he'll be fine. I really shouldn't be doing this. It will change history. But sometimes history has to be changed. We live in fear. There's no way out. But Wild Guard can make a difference. My grandparents told me that you could. Now I believe them."

" You're grandparents know me? Am I going to meet them or do I know them now?" Asked Liu Kang.

Seraea blushed again.

" Well you know them through my parents." She told him.

" Am I going to meet your parents or do I know THEM now?"

" Now..." She said." My parents are actually members of Wild Guard

Liu Kang face faulted to the ground.

" YOUR PARENTS ARE MEMBERS OF WILDGUARD?" He said laughing.

" Yes my mother is Marquita. My father is Reese." She said a little embassed and annoyed at Liu Kang's laughter.

The whole group was stunned at what just happen. Darkheart was also stunned. But in a different way. ( He was listening in on the conversation.)

" Liu Kang just fell. What she do to him?" Asked Jenny.

" I don't remember my parents at all but from what my grandparents told me they're good people." Seraea told Liu Kang. " It's great to meet them finally. I see where I got my hair and nose from. I know it's bizzare but they'll find their way to each other some day. If they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise me that you won't tell I won't be born."

" Don't worry I won't." Liu Kang said.

Seraea smiled.

" Look I gotta go. My grandparents are worried sick about me." She said to him.

" Go in peace. And thanks for the cure." Liu Kang said to her." You're a true warrior."

" You've helped me in a way so I should be thanking you guys."

" What did we do?" Asked Liu Kang.

" Well." She began. " I felt alone since Adrian died. He was the only person who understood me and my power. But meeting everyone has inspired me Liu Kang. It feels like finding a long lost family."

She turned to Liu Kang

" You take care." She told him

" You too." Liu Kang responded. " You're are a brave young lady Seraea."

Seraea grew her wings back and flew away. Everyone ran up to him.

" So what the girl say?" Asked Marquita.

Liu Kang tried to find the words.

" UH...Nothing important."

" Funny because it sounded important to me." Darkheart growled.

Liu Kang mentally slapped himself in the forhead.

_" I forgot Darkheart can hear better than the others."_ He said to himself.

" What's so important that you can't tell us Liu Kang?" Asked Jenny.

" I promised the kid I wouldn't say anything."

" Well if you won't then I will." Darkheart growled.

" But..."

" Don't worry I won't say anything that would endanger the girl." Darkheart said. " But we deserve a chance to change our destiny. ALL OF US!"

After saying that. Darkheart turned to the group and Queen Sindel (who came outside to see about the commotion.) and told them the important stuff.

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

" And that's the whole story." Darkheart said. " In three days. After Justice revives his War Gods, all of us except Adrian are going to die in the battle, but now that we know. Maybe we can change that."

" Man what a cracked egg huh?" Joked Jamal.

" I'm not so sure that kid was lying Jamal." Darkheart replied. " Believe what you will, but as for me. I want to live a little longer. So I'm going to train. You can risk it, but I'm going to be prepared."

Cindy looked up and saw Seraea in her time machine.

" Look there she is!" She cried.

Seraea looked at Marquita.

" Mother. To believe that you are the leader of this team of warriors. It's amazing. You really are a brave woman."

Then she turned to Reese.

" Father, you're so tough and proud, but you are a good man. I'm glad I got to meet you and mom" She said.

Seraea smiled and waved to them all before leaving.

" She's gone." Cj said.

" Yeah." Darkheart added. " Back to the future."

" That was strange. She was waving good bye to me" Marquita said.

" Me Too." Added Reese.

" At this point we must find Justice before her story comes into fruition." Queen Sindel told them. " But for now. Get some rest. You've all earned it."

Everyone went back inside the palace.

A/N: Seraea is my daughter born on Dec 25 2007. I based her character off of Future Trunks from DBZ. I guess you can call her Future Seraea or something IDK. I'm running out of Ideas so I'm going to take a break and try and come up with some fresh material. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Training Day

I don't own MK, Midway, or the name WildGuard.

IN A GRASSY FIELD IN EARTHREALM

Reese, Jamal, Cj, and Adrian trained together. For Reese,Jamal,and Cj it felt wierd to train together again. After training Cj lowered his head.

" What's up?" Asked Jamal.

" Reese, Jamal. You two remember when we were younger?" Asked Cj.

" Yeah. What brought that up?" Asked Reese.

" I dunno. Just brought back a memory." Cj answered.

FLASHBACK

Around the year of 1998, Reese and Jamal were adolescent teens are around the ages of 15, while Cj was atleast 9. Jamal's hair was only in braids, and Reese's hair did get it's tradmark long and wild look. The three of them were training in their own styles of martial arts. Cj suddenly stopped and a sad look etched on his face.

" What's wrong?" Asked Jamal.

" You're styles are amazing." Cj answered. " I mean Jamal you're trying to master the Mantis and Shaolin Fist styles, and Reese is learning to master the styles of Jeet Kune Do, Traditional Karate, and Judo. As for me...I just know Tae Kwon Do."

Reese and Jamal walked up to the younger latter and they both placed their hands on each shoulder.

" Don't let it bother you." Reese told him. " You may just only know one style but Tae Kwon Do by itself is deadly enough if used right."

" Yeah." Added Jamal. " Knowing you Cj. You won't rest until you know every single technique your style has to offer."

Cj smiled at this thought. He turned to his older cousins and got into his stance.

" Let's go." He said.

FLASHBACK ENDS.

" Yeah. That was when we didn't have a care in the world." Jamal said.

" But you two were right. My style can make a difference. You guys saw that when I faced Goro." Cj told them.

Reese, Jamal, Adrian smiled at him. Cj then got into his stance ready to fight. The other three got into theirs as well. The four circled each other and began their traning. What the other's didn't know was Jamal had a secret weapon. Adrian executed a leaping swan kick but Cj parried it and countered with an axe kick. Adrian ducked under it and used his palm and pushed Cj away. Reese leaped into the air and executed an overhead punch but Adrian moved but Reese turned it into an aireal axe kick. Cj got back into the fray. Cj executed a diving kick but Reese and Adrian moved aside. Reese took a step back and turned his attention to Jamal who smiled slyly. Reese executed a blade kick but Jamal flipped backwards and shocked everyone by running up a tree and stuck there.

" Where the hell did you learn that?!" Asked Cj.

" A while back." Answered Jamal. " While I was in China. An old man came up to me and offer to train me in the style of the lizard. The abilities of this style is great. Super speed, Agility, hightened senses and the ability to walk on walls. The only way you can get me is if you can fly."

Just as Jamal said that, Reese ascended to him with his angel wings.

" Crap I forgot you can do that." Jamal muttered.

Just then Adrian had a good idea.

" You know Jamal you gave me an idea." He said. " Why don't we practice learning how to fly?"

Cj, Reese, and Jamal looked at each other and nodded.

" Okay. But how the hell do we do that?" Asked Cj.

" We'll have to use our energy." Adrian replied.

" We ain't got to think happy thoughts do we?" Jamal asked jokingly

Reese elbowed him slightly.

" We probably don't but eh." Adrian said shrugging his shoulders. " You never know."

The four of them closed their eyes and began to consentrate. The breeze seemed to pick up speed as they tried to find their energy. Suddenly Adrian's feet slowly lifted off the ground and he began to levitate. Cj did the same. As did Jamal and Reese.

" We did it! Holy crap we can fly!" Adrian cried.

Suddenly Reese looked at Jamal and dashed towards him with blinding speed and attacked. Jamal managed to block the attack.

" The hell you doing big bro?" He asked.

Reese just smiled at him. Jamal got the idea. The two brothers then resumed their training.

Adrian and Cj were just dumbfounded.

" We may have grew up together, but I'll always be shocked at their evolving power." Cj said.

" Me neither." Adrian agreed.

Both of them shrugged as they continued their training using their new found ablilty.

IN FAYETVILLE NC ON EARTHREALM.

Cindy was teaching Marquita how to fly as well. ( Cindy was the first one who knew how to fly) Marquita also got the hang of it, and they continued their training. The two sisters were attacking each other not holding back and when their fists connected the area was surronded by a white flash of light. Cindy and Marquita stood a few yards back from each other painting.

" Wow. You've gotten stronger sister." Cindy said surprised.

Marquita only smiled at her and waved her hand as to say " Bring it." Implicating that she wasn't done.

Cindy smiled as well and attacked. The two sisters disappeared and reappeared punching and kicking each other. Finally their fists connected once more with a loud boom. When they were done they sat down and looked up to the sky.

" I remember when we first started fighting." Cindy told her sister. " Mom didn't really agree to it but she gave in at the end."

" Yeah." Marquita added. " But the funniest thing was when the instructor had the open house."

FLASHBACK

It was an open house night at the dojo. Marquita and Cindy's parents Mrs Janice and Mr Robert were listening to the master of the dojo as he explained the two sister's skills.

" Your daughter Cindy is a marvelous chinese boxer." The master told them. " She can move with elegance and strike hard and desise. If she keeps up with her training. No doubt she will even surpass me."

The two parents looked over to Cindy and watched her sparring match. She ducked under a grown man's attack and countered with an amazing jumping side kick. The man fell face first to the ground.

" What about Marquita?" Asked Mr. Robert.

" She is a different story." The master began. " While she is a good student like Cindy. Marquita is different. What she lacks in disipline. She makes up for with unpredictabilty, and raw power. While she may not be fit for this dojo. I will talk to a friend of mine who is a master of Vale Tudo. Maybe Marquita can excell from there."

The two parents turned to Marquita who was punching and kicking a sandbag.

" What do you think dear?" Mrs Janice asked.

" If it will help her in the long run. Then I'll do it." Mr Robert replied.

The master turned to Marquita and Cindy and bowed to them. The two girls returned the gesture.

FLASHBACK ENDS

" And that's when we started learning different styles." Cindy said.

" Man if someone would've told me I would be in a fight for the realms, I'd looked at them and laugh." Marquita said.

" You? Look at me. I'm a world renown boxer. Now I fight for the realms. Man it's just crazy." Cindy added.

" Makes you wonder what's going through the minds of everyone huh?" Marquita asked.

" Yeah. And for this battle we have to be ready." Cindy replied determined more than ever.

The two sisters looked at each other, kipped up to their feet and stood a few yards back from each other ready to continue their training.

IN THE NETHEREALM

Rahzgriz executed a backflip to dogde a ki blast from Darkheart. Rahzgriz broke into a speedy like run as he tried to get a distance from the demon but Darkheart was behind him everystep closing the distance but he didn't know it was a trap. Just as he was inches away from grabbing Rahzgriz. The charismatic emperor turned around and hit Darkheart with a jaw snapping roundhouse kick. Darkheart flew backwards into a cliff. Rahzgriz stood in his stance for a while before deciding to let his guard drop. But then by using the after image technique Darkheart appeared behind him and as soon as Rahzgriz turned around Darkheart decked him in the jaw sending Rahzgriz sliding across the ground. Rahzgriz got to his feet and began to levitate. Darkheart followed suit and soon the two warriors were clashing in the air and the ground and came to a stand off with a test of strength. The two powers then collided and the two released their grip from each other. They took this time for a break.

" I can't belive this." Started Rahzgriz. " We all die in the future."

" That is why we are training now." Darkheart told him. " So we can prevent that from happening."

" Yes. I want to bring peace back to Outworld and turn it back to the way it was before my father's rule." Rahzgriz said with a sad tone.

" Something tells me that Onaga wasn't always like that." Darkheart said.

Rahzgriz looked at him.

" No. Actually he was different before then." He explained. " Before he became drunk on his own power,the craving for more and the idea of conquest. My father was an honorable ruler. Full of virtue, and he was loved by all of his people. But then one day. He completely changed. He enslaved everyone and killed who ever stood against him. So now I feel like I have this responsibility to undo the things he caused."

He turned and looked to Darkheart.

" What were your parents like?" He asked.

" I don't have any parents." Darkheart replied. " I was born of the negative energies of the realms."

" So how the hell did you come across Lena?"

Darkheart sighed.

" It was a couple of months ago when I found her. I was in earthrealm getting ready to begin my road to conquest when I found her. At first my thoughts were just ignore this fact and keep going on my way. But something stopped me. I turned around ad the little girl was behind me. Following me. At first I paid it no mind but then after a couple of hours she was still following me. Then we were attakced by a horde of tarkata. I fought them off but I was attacked from behind by one of them. I fended them off but I was injured badly. Just when I was on the verge of death Lena healed me. I knew that I was forever in her debt."

The two looked at each other and stood up.

" Ready for some more?" Asked Rahzgriz.

Darkheart smiled.

" Let's go." He replied.

So far training is going well. But what of Justice and the others? Read and Review


	7. Training and Surprises

I don't own Midway, The Characters,or the Name Wild Guard.

IN JAPAN

Justice and Exodus made their way around to find the tomb of the next War God and revive him. Exodus was having a little concern about doing this.

" Kabuki Jo.. Are sure you wanna revive him brother?" Asked Exodus.

" I understand your concern Exodus." Justice told him. " Kabuki Jo is a sure hot head but he is a valuable ally."

As the two brothers made their way to the country side, Justice decided to talk to Exodus about Wild Guard.

" So these Wild Guard. Who are they?" He asked.

" They're just a bunch of amatuers." Exodus answered. " Kids if you will. Somehow they managed to beat Shao Khan, The Deadly Alliance, Onaga, and Shinnok."

" And you call that luck?" Justice asked. " Shao Khan,and the others were powerful warriors. The fact that these KIDS as you called them defeated that lot tells me that they didn't have luck on their side. They are powerful warriors that can turn the tide of this war if we are not prepared. We must be ready."

After a while they arrived at the Rukindo-Ryu temple. They entered and looked around. The place looked as if no one had entered in centuries.

" Where did Avaria say the coffin was loccated?" Asked Justice.

" She said we should go foward then take the first left and then a right and then foward the rest of the way." Exodus replied.

The two followed Avaria's instructions and sure enough there it was.

" Is this it brother?" Asked Exodus.

" Yes this is Kabuki Jo's coffin." Justice replied. " I can feel it."

Justice kicked opened the lid of the coffin. Inside was a man who wore a dark kabuki war paint, a japanese styled kilt and red wig.

" There he is." Justice said.

He place his palm on Kabuki Jo's chest and the began to glow a faint green as Justice breathed new life into Kabuki Jo. When the war god awoke,he looked around and saw Justice and Exodus. He quickly got to his feet and bowed to Jusitce.

" I humbly thank you for bringing me back to life Lord Justice." He said to him. " I vow to honor and serve you."

Justice nodded his head.

" How do we get out of here?" Asked Exodus.

Kabuki Jo summoned his ki to unleash a move that blew up the temple. When he was done. All that was left was debris and rocks. Justice gave Exodus a " You just had to ask didn't you?" look. Exodus only shrugged.

" Let's just leave." Justice said dryly.

He made a portal and the three left quickly.

IN THE WOODS OF THE AMAZONS

Maya and Jenny trained with each other with the hopes of getting stronger they also figured out how to fly so they took their training to the next level. After they were done they sat down and had little gril talk.

" So now do you think that you'll be ready to fight this coming threat?" Asked Maya.

" I better be." Jenny replied." I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't give it my all. Adrian as well."

" After helping this team out I've begun to realize that maybe not all males are vile creatures." Maya explained. " They could either be really cool like Adrian, Cj,Rahzgriz, Reese and Darkheart. Or a real jerk like Jamal."

The two began to laugh. After a while they became serious again.

" You ready to train some more?" Asked Maya.

" You bet."

The two women got up and resumed their training.

IN EDENIA.

Queen Sindel was getting ready for some sort of ceremony. Lena, and Cindy's kids were helping the servants with the decorating. She walked around the palace double checking everything making sure everything was all set for this moment. As she made her way outside she was greeted by Jade and Kitana. Both were dressed beautifully for this ocassion.

" Ah my daughter. What news do you bring?" Sindel asked.

" We did what you've asked and brought a prophet." Kitana answered.

Jade and Kitana stepped to the side and a young lady appeared. She styled her hair in dreads, that were as long as Sindel's hair. Her eyes were a golden yellow. She wore a long dress that was decorated with tribal marks. And she spoke with a thick carribean accent.

" Queen Sindel. Tis an honor to meet ya'." She said as she bowed." My name is Calypso."

" The pleasure is all mine Calypso." Queen Sindel. " You came here because you are the best prophet in the realms. Can I ask what do you know of this tablet?"

Two guardsmen brought the tablet out to the females. Calypso studied the tablet when she was done her face was eched with amazement.

" De tablet reads dat the demon king Justice will arrive and de only ting dat can stop him, his siblings and the war gods are two bruddas." Calypso explained. "One is a child of light while de other is a child of darkness. De bruddas of fate."

The three women looked around at each other. They knew of who the prophecy spoke of.

" I take it from da silence you tree know da bruddas. If ya do don't tell dem." Calypso told them. " Let dem find out for demselves. So dey can band togeder and combat dis evil."

She turned and walked away. But before she walked away she turned back to Queen Sindel.

" Oh one more ting." She said. " Whatever ya got planned for da young Cj. I tink it's a good idea. Da young man did sacrifice himself to beat Goro and save da realms."

She turned and left.

" How did she know?" Asked Kitana.

" I dunno but we must continue preparing." Sindel replied. " I hope Cj will love this."

What does Sindel have in store for Cj? Read and Review


	8. Prince Of Edenia

I don't own MK, Midway, or the name WildGuard.

IN SHINNOK'S SPIRE IN THE NETHEREALM

Justice looked at his followers. Exodus, Orion,and Avaria. Then his War Gods. Anubis, Kabuki Jo, Ahu Kin,Cy-5, Pagan, Vallah, Tak, Voodoo, Grox, and Exor.

" My war gods and siblings! We are all together once more!" He announced. " We can now realize our dream of total conquest of the realms!! There are those who are foolish enough to challenge us! The so called heroes of the realms! But they too will realize that they cannot defeat us and they will fall like the others did long ago!! But we must be careful when we fight them. They defeated the likes of Shao Kahn, Onaga, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, and Shinnok!! These young warriors are not to be underestimated!! We must learn from the those defeat of the others and learn to never underestimate the power of the warriors spirt! But they are just merely kids!! They will fall! Go now! Go find Liu Kang and his allies so they can witness the dawn...OF THE GREATEST EMPIRE IN EXISTENCE!!!"

The loud cheers of the war gods and their small armies echoed through the netherealm.

BACK ON EARTHREALM

Liu Kang gathered everyone together for a meeting.

" Everyone, you've gotten so strong these past two days." He said to them. " But for today I ask that you all take this day off."

He turned to Cj.

" Especially you Cj." He said.

Cj gave him a confused look.

" What for?" He asked.

" I'm not at liberty to say. However you all must go to Edenia. Your question will be answered." Liu Kang replied.

" You won't be joining us Master Liu Kang?" Asked Reese.

" Unfortunately not." The Protector replied. " The Elder Gods have seeked a council with me. I must go them and listen to them. I also advise you all to get cleaned up."

Everyone bowed. With a bolt of lighting Liu Kang disappeared.

" What the hell is going on?" Asked Cindy.

" I dunno but Liu Kang never gave us a reason not to trust him, so we'll go to edenia." Marquita told everyone.

" One problem." Jenny said as she pointed to Darkheart.

" What are we gonna do about him?" She asked.

" Jenny's right." Marquita agreed. " Darkheart we can't let you go like that."

" That's why I'm prepared." Darkheart replied.

He closed his eyes and began to change his form. His body became some form of liquid as he changed from demon to mortal. When the change was done, the group was for a shock. Where a 6'4 demon once stood now stood as a 6'4 mortal who looked no more than 19 years old.

" I took this form while traveling with Lena. Just so she wouldn't be afriad of me." Darkheart told them. " But after a while she became use to my demonic form."

The women starred at him googliy eyed. A drop of sweat formed on all the males.

" Women.." Jamal muttered.

Darkheart turned away sheepishly. Marquita finally got out of her stare.

" Look lets just go and get ready." She said.

Everyone went their own ways to get ready for whatever it was that Sindel had planned.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Everyone was in Edenia in their best casual look. The streets were filled with loud music and people were everywhere.

" Damn man. Whatever Sindel got happening, A lot of people are here." Said Jamal.

" What does she have planned?" Wondered Jenny.

The team finished fighting through the crowd and made their way inside the palace. Inside there were people of all nobility.

" Yo I feel kind of out of place." Cj said.

" What for dude? This is all for you." Marquita told him.

Just then the group looked further down and saw Kung Lao with Sonya, Jax, Sub Zero, Frost, and Johnny Cage.

" Look who made it." Cindy pointed out.

The two groups met up.

" So you guys made it here." Adrian said.

The group smiled but were driven with shock when they saw Cj.

" Hold up. I thought you were dead." Jax said confused.

Cj sighed and told them the whole story.

" I remember when it was only five of you." Sonya stated. " But now it's like what? Ten of you? Where the hell is Zac?"

" He's in Iraq." Marquita answered.

Kung Lao looked to Jamal, who bowed to him in respect. Without his hat, Kung Lao's hair was as long as Reese's

" How's your training with the bladed hat?" Kung Lao asked.

Jamal showed him his hands which were covered with cuts and scabs.

" It takes a while but you'll get use to it." He told Jamal.

" Yeah I can already guide with my hands."

" Yes that technique. It does come in handy. How many enemies were able to take out using it?"

" Only about three of them."

" If you really concentrate you can be able to take out as many as 10."

Jamal looked at Kung Lao and bowed to him.

Queen Sindel came into view. Although Kitana and Jade were beautiful, The Queen herself was extremely breathtaking.

" Dude If it wasn't for the age difference between us, I would definitely try to bone her." Jamal whispered to Reese and Adrian.

Their reply to him was a smack in the back of the head.

She strode with grace past everyone as she made her way to the throne to explain herself.

" My people of the realms. I k now you are all wondering to yourselves why did I call you all here for a ceremony with all the chaos that's going on?" She started.

" YOU BET YOUR ASS WE DO!!" Yelled Jamal. This time Marquita slapped him in the head.

Sindel laughed a little and then she became serious.

" The reason why I did this is because we don't appriciate the warriors who fight to quell the chaos." She continued. " I now call foward...Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Jax, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Frost and Sub Zero."

The eight warriors approached the throne and they kneeled.

" You seven proved to allies of the realms." She started. " You've spilt blood and sweat and have endured the pain that only those can even dream of. But yet you've proven yourselves to be called heroes. I wish Liu Kang was here for this as well, but he is in concil with the elder gods." Then she paused. " I can't believe I'm going to say this but even Scorpion proved that he is a valuable ally as well." She turned to Frost. " Forst you haven't been here long but you have also honored us by fighting along side your brother. You are honored. Your allies honor you."

The audience in attendance applauded as the eight warriors stood up and looked to the crowd.

" But of course who could forget the moment we all thought that the apocalypse was upon us?" Sindel continued. " When Shao Khan, Shinnok, The Deadly Alliance, and even Onaga the Dragon King joined forces to destroy us all? Even the most powerful warrior needs help. So with the help of a tablet we found five new allies in Marquita, Jamal, Cj, Zac, and Reese. Because of them, the forces of darkness are gone. Then a new threat rose, the five became ten. And that threat is also no more. So now I ask for.....Marquita, Cindy, Jenny, Adrian, Cj, Jamal, Darkheart, Maya, and Reese."

The new warriors walked up to the throne and kneeled.

" Each of you are powerful alone, but together you are unstoppable." She began. " There is not a person who would've survived if you all would've chose not to fight. But in the end you all did choose to fight. But it wasn't without loss." She turned to Reese and Jamal. " I'm sorry about what happened to your father. The way you talked about him, I could tell he was a good man." She said to them. " But I know he's smiling down on you both. He is proud of you. You two are wonderful sons."

Reese and Jamal never tilted their heads up. But now Sindel got to the real reason why she threw this get together.

" I ask that you all rise and return to where you stood. Except you....Cj." She said.

Wildguard stood up and stepped back. With the exception of Cj.

" Cj I asked that you stay because like everyone told you. This party is for you." She said. " Your sacrifice was a blow to everyone but it wasn't in vain. You defeated Goro and put a major dent in Shao Kahn's rule. But I ask you this question. The clothes that I gave you when you returned. Did they have the emblem of a Dragon of light?"

" Yeah. It was on the left side of the shirt you gave me." Cj replied. " Is something wrong?"

She smiled at him.

" No my child. It's not." She answered.

" So what is the emblem and what does it mean?"

She walked up to him knelt to his level and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

" That emblem is the emblem of the Edenian Royal Family.....and it means that I chose you to become the prince of Edenia." She said.

Everyone in the audience was shocked at this, but not Cj.

" I knew it...." He said. " There would have to be a reason why you would throw a big ass party like this.....I like it."

Sindel waited for his answer.

" As for your offer.......I always wondered what it would be like to be a prince." He said.

There was an uproar of cheers and applaud as Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana cried tears of joy and embraced Cj in a hug as they welcomed their new son and brother into the family.

Wildguard all looked at each other and smiled.

" But. I still want to fight alongside my friends and cousins." He told them.

" We wouldn't have it any other way....my dear brother." Kitana said to him.

MEANWHILE IN THE TEMPLE OF THE ELDER GODS

Liu Kang sat cross legged in the middle of the room as he spoke with the elder gods. Ozaboro, Suleia, Fujin and Raiden.

" Justice is a dangerous demon. Are you sure you want to put Wildguard through that suffering?" Asked Raiden.

" They chose for themselves to fight this new threat to the realms." Liu Kang answered. " Their courage knows no bounds."

" But what if they fail? What will you do then?" Asked Ozaboro.

" I will fight Justice and his allies myself." Liu Kang answered.

" What of Reese and Jamal? Do they know of their part in this war?" Asked Suleia.

" For the time being no."

" Let it stay that way for now Liu Kang." Fujin said. " When the time comes to tell them, you will know."

Liu Kang got up to leave. As he walked away, Raiden approached him.

" Liu Kang." He started. " I know that look in your eyes. Be careful. And remember not only are you the protector of earthrealm. You are still champion of Mortal Kombat."

" Oh yes. I was going to ask you something about that." Liu Kang asked. " I want to choose my predesecor but I don't know who to choose."

" When they time comes for that you'll know." Raiden said. " For now the day of fate is almost upon us."

Liu Kang looked to the sky. His gaze turned from a worrying protector to a fearless warrior.

" Kombat begins..." He said to himself.


	9. The Day Of Fate

I don't own MK, Midway, or the name WildGuard.

After last nights party, Wildguard stepped through the portal to earthrealm to rest and prepare for the day that Seraea warned them about. That day was today...

Reese came from his mother's house and stepped into the light. His cargo vest was now replaced by a single sleeve covering his left arm and on the right side of his pants a piece of cloth hung from his belt all the way down to his boots. With a little jump, Reese blasted off to the direction where the War Gods would be waiting. As Reese flew on to the destination he met up with Jamal who upgraded his look a little as well. He replaced his kung fu shirt with an opened kung fu jacket with a white shirt. His pants were still the same but just a little bit baggy.

" Yo big bro! You ready?!" He asked as he flew over to his brother's side.

" We'll see when we get there. If not then we can kiss the realms and our asses good bye." Reese replied.

A few seconds later Adrian joined them as well sporting a new look. Replacing his mandarin coat was a white sleeveless shirt with the collar raised nearly to his mouth and it was design with black interlaced belts. His arms were outfitted with black and white armbands. His pants were designed like and as baggy as Reese's but not that baggy. And his hair was spiked up a little in the back but in the front hung over both sides of his face. And he wore a black bandana on his head.

" I wonder what's going to happen." He asked. " You guys think we can change our destiny?"

" We can and we will." A voice rung out.

The three turned around and saw Darkheart flying behind them. Arms crossed and in his demonic form.

" We've trained for this moment and we can't just let it slip away." He told the three.

The four of them continued on until Adrian pointed to a clearing where Marquita,Cj,Cindy and the rest of the team waited. The four of them decended from the air and met up with them.

" Hey guys." Rahzgriz called out to them. Jenny ran up to Adrian and embraced him. Cj ran to his cousins and high fived them. Marquita smiled at everyone. Cindy nodded her as to say "What's up?" After everyone met back up. Marquita then made a statement.

" Okay. We all know what's at stake here. If you don't want to fight, now's the time to say something. I won't hold it against you if you back out." She said to everyone.

Nobody moved.

" Seriously? No one's gonna leave?" She asked.

" We here to change our destiny. Why should we leave?" Asked Darkheart.

Everyone nodded.

" Well now that we've got that covered. We wait." Marquita said.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Everyone was tensed and nervous as they waited for a sign. Jamal could take it anymore.

" Hey how do we know which War God it it?" Asked Jamal. " Better yet. How the hell we know if Seraea is lying?"

Just then a huge explosion in the city answered Jamal's question.

" You just had to ask did you Jamal?" Asked Cindy.

Jamal only shrugged his shoulders.

" Let's split up and see where that came from." Marquita ordered.

Everyone did what she said and split up. Darkheart, and Rahzgriz landed on a tall building and began the search, Marquita, Cindy, Jenny, and Maya traveled together to the north, While Cj traveled with his cousins on the south side of the city. Leaving Adrian to check the down town area.

NORTHERN AREA

Marquita and her team flew around looking for the War God but they had no luck.

" Damnit. This sucks." Said Cindy. " Here we are going to die but we can't find the bastard that does us in."

" We have to keep looking." Maya said. " I just hope the guys are having better luck."

SOUTHERN AREA

Reese, Jamal, and Cj couldn't find anything as well.

" You know the funny thing about this whole thing?" Asked Jamal. " We don't even know what the nigga looks like."

" Jamal's right cuz." Cj agreed. " If we don't know what he looks like then we're gonn have a hard time."

" I know but we'll keep looking for someone who looks suspicious." Reese told them.

BACK AT THE TALL BUILDING.

Darkheart and Rahzgriz looked around.

" This is pathetic. I don't even know what I'm looking for." Rahzgriz said.

" You wanna quit looking?" Asked Darkheart.

" No way." Rahzgriz answered. " But I just wish I knew what we were looking for."

DOWNTOWN

Adrian dashed through downtown to find the War God but just like the others, he didn't have any luck at all. He turned and saw two people hiding in a building.

" Excuse me did you see anyone suspicous looking?" Adrian asked.

" Yeah. He was weird looking." One of them replied. " He looked as if he was made of stone and the other one looked like a cyborg. After they leveled a city block, they dissapeared."

Adrian looked around for a bit.

" Damnit!! Where did the go?" He said to himself.

As he though this two figures were watching his every move. Tak and Cy-5

" What does your readings tell you, cyborg?" The stone creature asked.

" RACE: HUMAN, NAME: ADRIAN." replied Cy-5.

" Let us introduce ourselves to this Adrian." Tak said.

The two gods jumped down and landed in front of Adrian. Adrian saw them and got into his stance. But as he did this, a small trace of fear etched into his body.

_" They must be the War Gods!!"_ He said to himself. _" Their power is highly over ours!! I have to tell the others!"_

But just as he was getting ready to fly. Cy-5 stopped him with a punch to the jaw. Adrian stumbled back a little but regained his composure. But as soon as he did. Tak closed in on him. Adrian took the big creature off his feet by shifting his weight and slamed Tak to the ground. Cy-5 tried a sneak attack but Adrian delivered an elbow to the gut stunning Cy-5. Then Adrian connected with an uppercut knocking Cy-5 in the air and crashing to the ground.

" Now you wanna get back up?" Adrian asked.

He took his eyes off Tak and the stone creature impaled Adrian by the back and it went through the front. Adrian stopped moving.

IN THE NORTHERN AREA

Marquita's group hovered over the city still searching when Jenny beckoned the others.

" Did you guys....feel that?" She asked.

The other females felt it.

" Someone's power is fading." Marquita said. " It's fading fast."

" Do you know who it is?" Asked Maya.

Jenny closed her eyes and consentrated. She turned to the down town section and the reading got stronger. Her eyes shot open.

" Oh No." She said horrified.

Without another word Jenny sped off leaving the three females wondering.

" You guys don't think....It was Adrian do you?" Asked Cindy.

All at once the three women thought the same thing.

_" Oh shit."_


	10. Adrian's Close Call

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

IN THE SOUTHERN AREA

Reese, Jamal, and Cj felt the power drop.

" Shit! Somebody just got done in!!" Jamal yelled.

" Let's get over to where it is!!" Reese replied. " I just hope it isn't one of ours."

The three jetted over to the downtown area.

Atop of the tall building. Darkheart and Rahzgriz felt the power drop. They knew who it was.

" Shit!! It's Adrian!!" Rahzgriz roared.

" We gotta get to him!!" Darkheart told him.

The two jumped off the building and flew off.

BACK IN DOWNTOWN

Adrian felt his life trickling away as he was at the mercy of Tak and Cy-5. Tak shook his head violently swinging Adrian in the air until Adrian was thrown off and he crashed into the ground. Adrian's eyes slowly began to close. But his last vision was Tak walking up to him but was blasted away by someone. Adrian slowly turned his head and saw Marquita, and the rest of the team.

" Hahahaha......Now..your...ass...is....finished." Adrian spoke before closing his eyes.

Jenny ran up to him and cradled him into her arms crying softly. The rest of the team locked eyes with Tak and Cy-5. Just then Rahzgriz pressed his hand on Adrian's throat.

" He's......still alive!!!" He announced to the group.

Everyone turned to him shocked.

" Listen!! Go and find a way to heal Adrian!!" Reese told Marquita and the rest. " We'll stay and fight these two!!"

Marquita grabbed Adrian and hefted him onto her back and she, along with Cindy, Maya, and Jenny took off. While Reese, Cj, Jamal, Darkheart, and Rahzgriz stayed behind to fight Tak and Cy-5.

" So I take you are Wildguard." Tak said.

The five males didn't answer him. Instead he recieved a punch in the jaw by Darkheart. Tak went flying into a nearby building. Moments later he resurfaced dusting himself off as he walked towards the group.

" That was an impressive punch." Tak responded. " Let me show you mine!"

With a burst of speed he dashed towards Darkheart and delivered a haymaker that knocked Darkheart to the ground. Cy-5 began to destroy some buildings he fired at the one that Adrian found survivors in and destroyed that one. The boys couldn't take it anymore.

" THAT ENOUGH YOU METALLIC BASTARD!!" Reese roared as he kicked Cy-5 in the face. The Cyborg fell to the ground but rose back to his feet.

" Yo big bro." Jamal called. " There may still be survivors in the city. It'll be a smart move if we go somewhere open and fight."

" He's right." Darkheart agreed as he got to his feet. " If we fight here. We'll have more casuallties."

Reese turned to the War Gods.

" Does that sound good to you?" He asked.

" If you want to choose another place for your graves. Then so be it." Tak said.

The seven fighters flew off to find a suitable battle ground.

IN A GRASSY PLAIN

Marquita genlty let Adrian down into the grass, and Maya pressed her hand on his neck.

" He's still alive....but just barely." She said.

Jenny walked over to Adrian and held him close. Then she started speaking an ancient chant. Suddenly Adrian began to glow a faint green. When she finished. Adrian's body was lifted into the air with green energy flowing around him. Then he was lowered to the ground. Jenny ran up to him.

" Adrian....Can you hear me?" She asked.

Adrian's eyes slowly opened up.

" Where am I?" He asked as he got to his feet. " Wasn't I dead?"

" Yeah, but I revived you." Jenny answered.

He looked at Jenny and smiled.

" What would I do without you?" He asked as he hugged in a tight embrace.

" Adrian what happened?" Marquita asked.

" I dunno. All I know is that when I let my guard down. The stone creature stabbed me with his helmet." Adrian replied. " Where are the others?"

" Their back at the city. They're fighting the War Gods." Maya replied.

" No...We have to go back!!" Adrian said. " Those two are extremely resilient."

" So are our guys." Marquita said. " He may not be my favorite person, but Reese can take a beating and come back for some more."

" But remember the warning the girl from the future spoke of." Maya said. " We're supposed to die in this battle."

" She's right we have to go back." Cindy agreed.

Adrian stopped them.

" No. I'll go. I've got a score to settle with those War God bastards." He told them clenching his fists.

Jenny rested her hand in his.

" Please be careful." She said.

He kissed her gently.

" Don't worry I'm coming back." He told her.

Adrian blasted off to return to the battle. After a while Marquita and the others followed him.

BACK WITH THE OTHERS.

The five Wildguard males and the two War Gods continued their search for a suitable battlefield when suddenly Tak and Cy-5 stopped immdiately and decended to the ground.

" This is far enough." Tak called up to them.

The five looked down and they decended as well.

" Alright...."started Reese who began breathing extremely hard. " What's the deal with destroying the city?"

Everyone but Tak and Cy-5 noticed it.

_" What the hell_?" Darkheart thought_ " Reese didn't even fly that long but yet he's breathing as if he used all his power." _

" It was to lure you here." Tak responded. " The lives of these pathetic creatures are of no concern to us. Nor my lord Justice. Now we fight boy."

Cy-5 stood in front of Tak.

" I WANT TO FIGHT THE ONE CALLED REESE." It spoke.

Reese smiled and got into his stance.

" Bring it bitch." He said.

Cy-5 charged at Reese and unleashed a barrage of punches but Reese dodged them all. Reese then stopped Cy-5's attacks and uppercutted the cyborg into the air. Cy-5 landed on his feet, jumped back a couple of feet and took off to the sky. Reese followed right behind him.

" YOUR MINE!!" Reese roared.

Cy-5 hid behind a rock and proceeded to blow it up into small pieces. The pieces flew every where causing Reese to sheild himself from the small shards and the dust. But as he did Cy-5 emerged from the dust and rubble and tried a sneak attack but Reese counted the attack with a knee to the jaw, sending the cyborg crashing into the landed on the ground. Cy-5 attacked with a kick but Reese used the zanzoken afterimage to move aside. He reappeared behind Cy-5 and connected with an elbow into the lower spine area. The blow was so powerful it sent Cy-5 into a nearby cliff. The cyborg got to his feet and charged towards Reese again. This time he tried a torpedo headbutt but Reese caught him and sent him in the air with an axe kick. Reese flew behind him with incredible speed. Cy-5 regained his composure and he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. But then Reese turned it around and unleashed his barrage of punches and kicks. Then Reese unleashed a massive knee to the chin and a spinning hook kick to the jaw. Then he continued his relentless assault but then Cy-5 turned it around and tried his best to fight back. But Reese still managed to hit Cy-5 with a massive uppercut and a kick to the gut. When Cy-5 tried to attack again. Reese was on him with an elbow to the gut. Reese ended his assault with an axe handle like move that sent Cy-5 floating back. Reese then began his assault again, ending it by knocking Cy-5 into the ground.

" All Right Reese!!" Cj yelled.

" That's how you do it big bro!" added Jamal.

" Man what a champ!" chimmed Rahzgriz.

But Darkheart didn't say anything he watched the fight with suspision.

Cy-5 got back up and was pretty peeved

" Damn look at that!! If Reese hit me like that I wouldn't be getting up for a week!!" Jamal said.

" Yeah." added Cj. " The hell are they made of anyway?"

Reese started breathing heavy again. This time he knew he had to end this fight quickly. He began to gather his energy together to unleash the attack he learned from Sub Zero. He closed his and consentrated on his center. Slowly the polar energy gathered into his fist. He looked down to Cy-5 and launched himself down to him.

" POLAR EXPLOSION!!"

Reese hit the cyborg with an explosive and cold might. But when the dust settled. Cy-5 grabbed Reese's fist and sent him sliding into the ground. Reese managed to get on his knees.

_" Oh great now what?"_ He said to himself.

Tak smiled sadistically while the others where wondering what was going on.

" Yo big bro!!!" Yelled Jamal.

Between gasps for air, Reese did his best to speak.

" Jamal.....stay.....back." He choked out. Then he thought to himself again.

_" This some ol' bullshit. I feel like I'm about to die from no air." _He thought.

Cy-5 began walking towards him. Arms crossed, and smiling evily.

Reese knew he was in trouble.


	11. New Ordeal For Reese

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

Adrian flew over the part of the city where he had just been and he saw no sign of anyone.

" Damnit where the hell did they go?" He wondered.

Just then Marquita and the others appeared behind him.

" If you guys are gonna follow me then be careful." He told them without turning around.

The girls looked at him shocked.

Adrian turned to them and smiled.

" I knew you guys would follow me." He continued. " This is where we were when that cyborg and stone creature jumped me."

" But no one is here." Cindy said. " They may have moved to a more opened area to cause less casualties."

" Well whereever they are, let's get to them." Marquita told them.

They flew off to find their comrades.

BACK IN THE BATTLEGROUND

Reese was receiving a tremendous beating at the hands of Cy-5 while Tak and the others looked on. Reese was thrown into the ground and Cy-5 slammed his foot into Reese's chest causing him to spit up a little blood. By the time Cy-5 was done. Reese's breathing had become even worse.

" IT IS THE END." Cy-5 announced.

He held his palm and just as he was going to finish Reese, Jamal's hat cut through the air like a buzzsaw slicing off the cyborg's arm. The surprised cyborg turned in Jamal's direction and saw an enraged Jamal catching the hat.

" You're gonna fight me now." He said with a death glare.

Cy-5 looked to Tak.

" You may fight Jamal, but the rest are mine." The stone creature told him.

Cy-5 charged at Jamal with everything but Jamal kicked it in the face sending him sliding back.

" Come on. Is that the best you got?" Jamal asked. " Silly robot. Fresh out of the factory with no warranty. And it's already broken. It's a damn shame."

Cy-5 snapped at this insult and attacked Jamal. Jamal ducked and flipped away from the cyborg and got into his stance.

While Cy-5 had his back turn. Adrian came out of no where and surprised Cy-5 with a side kick. Cy-5 crashed into another cliff. Adrian and Jamal stood side by side. Just then a bolt of lighting struck the ground with thunderous fury and from the lighting formed Liu Kang. He looked to Reese who on the ground having complications breathing. Liu Kang reached in his pocket and took out the antidote that Seraea gave him and gave it to Reese . It started working as Reese's breathing began to go back to normal.

" I'll take him back to Edenia." Liu Kang told the team. " The rest of you be careful."

With bolt of lighting, Liu Kang took Reese and left leaving the rest of the team to handle Cy-5 and Tak. But Jamal and Adrian told them to stay back. They would face Cy-5 themselves.

" If any of you jump in you'll regret it." Tak added.

" Well if you're so sure of yourself, why don't you come and fight me then?" Asked Darkheart.

" You are not in my league." Tak responded. " But in due time you shall be crushed."

Everyone turned back to the fight between Cy-5, Jamal, and Adrian. Cy-5 struck first with a ki blast in the the two's direction but they moved out the way. Adrian rolled towards Cy-5 and launch Cy-5 as well as himself into the air and Adrian unleashed a barrage of kicks. As Cy-5 fell to the ground Jamal hit it with three elbows and ended his combo with three aeral spinning kicks. Cy-5 Suddenly began to malfunction and he ran away from them. Jamal and Adrian looked at each other and nodded. They held out their palms and shot two huge blasts at the retreating Cy-5. The cyborg didn't get far as the blasts caught up to him and obliterated him completely. All that was left of him was his upper torso, and a suprised look on his face.

" Well that does it for him." Said Adrian before turning his eyes coldly towards Tak. " Now it's your turn."

Tak looked at the group and decided it was time to retreat. But Darkheart stood in his way.

" You were going somewhere?" Darkheart asked.

Tak looked around and saw that he had no way out. Wildguard had completely surronded him. But then he remembered something. He started charging through them all knocking them aside. All but Darkheart. The two powerhouses locked up in a test of strength and earthrealm itself began to shake as if understanding the nature of these two powers. But then Tak started to push Darkheart back. The more Darkheart tried the more Tak pushed him back until finally he lifted Darkheart into the air and kicked him into a cliff. Tak then smiled at the others and charged towards them but Darkheart stopped him with a shoulder ram

" So there more to you than just talk." Darkheart said. " No matter I will defeat you."

" If this is the start of the fated battle that girl told us about then our asses are in trouble." Cindy remarked.

JUST OVER THE CITY.

Someone had just came to see the near destruction of the city. Half of the city was scorched, the other half was completely destroyed.

_" Oh no. It's already started." _She said to herself. _" Did the others fail? If they did then I'll have to do something!"_ The person had turned out to be the guardian of the future.....Seraea.

She decended into the rubble of the city and looked for survivors. A family of four were the only survivors. She quickly went to them.

" What happened here?" She asked.

" Two monsters appeared earlier." The mother replied. " One was a stone creature."

_" Oh no."_ Seraea thought to herself. _" Tak."_

But then she turned back to the mother.

" Wait you there were two of them. Who was the other one?" She asked.

" I have no clue." The mother replied. " He looked like a cyborg."

" Was there anybody here fighting them?"

" Yes one of them was killed but the other survivors left."

" Which way did they go?"

" To the Southern Islands."

Seraea thanked the woman and took off to find out what was going on.

Why is Seraea back? Is she here to help?


	12. Seraea's Return

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

BACK IN THE BATTLEFIELD

Darkheart and Tak began their battle. Tak charged towards Darkheart and impaled him with his helmet. The same way he did against Adrian. But unlike Adrian, Darkheart had the abilty to heal himself. While he was still impaled to Tak, Darkheart began his assault by constantly kneeing Tak in the chest. Although at first He didn't feel it, Darkheart's constant attacks began to wear him down. He was now able to feel Darkheart's attacks. Tak remove his head from Darkheart and the hole that was in Darkheart's abdomen was now healing itself. Tak was surpised.

" Sorry was I supposed to die?" Darkheart insulted.

With a burst of speed, Tak was at the mercy of Darkheart as he unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks. He kicked Tak into the air, used a couple of combos and finally he grasped his two hands together and used an axe handle like attack that knocked Tak into the ground with a thunderous crash. Darkheart then jumped into the air and with flick of his arm, he shot a rain of ki blasts towards Tak. When he was done, Tak struggled to get to his feet, but surely he rose to his feet. He glared at Darkheart.

" You will pay demon!" He yelled.

Darkheart looked to him and smiled. Just then Seraea appeared.

" Hey guys!!" She called.

They all looked up and saw her.

" Seraea!! You're back!" Cindy called.

" What are you doing here?" Asked Marquita.

" When I went back to my own time, My Grandma told me to come back and help you guys." She answered.

Seraea looked around and she saw what was left of Cy-5.

" What the hell is that?" She asked.

" One of the War Gods." Adrian replied. " Didn't he exist in your time?"

Seraea shockingly shook her head.

" No. Tak did but not the Cyborg." She responded.

Tak took this time to escape.

" Damnit!! He got away!!" Darkheart growled.

" We have to go and find him." Marquita said.

Everyone ascended to the sky and began their search for Tak.

MEANWHILE IN EDENIA.

Liu Kang brought Reese to Edenia to rest. Queen Sindel and the other ran outside to the commotion. Queen Sindel saw the unconscious Reese and heard his gasps for air.

" GET HIM TO A ROOM NOW!!" She ordered.

IN THE ROOM

Reese's gasps for air seemed to have gotten worse, but luckily Liu Kang gave him the antidote again calming him down. After being able to breath normally Reese fell into a deep sleep. Liu Kang sighed a breath of relief. Then Liu Kang, Sindel, Kitana, and Jade stepped outside the room.

" Oh my god, so that girl's warning was true?" Asked Sindel.

" Yes." Replied Liu Kang. " And now Reese has that virus that she spoke of. This is the antidote for it."

He held up the inhaler.

" And Reese has to take this every hour?" Asked Kitana.

" Yes. Or if he gets worse" instruced Liu Kang.

" You go back and help the others." Queen Sindel told him.

Liu Kang bowed and with a bold of lighting he left leaving Queen Sindel and the others with the task of helping Reese get healthy again.

BACK IN EARTHREALM

Wildguard continued their search for the runaway Tak.

" You know for a stone monster, the nigga got away fast as hell" Cj pointed out.

" Yeah." agreed Cindy.

Unknown to them, Tak hid under the rocks as they flew over him.

" I must keep my distance from them. Otherwise I won't be able to get to Lord Justice." He said.

" Oh really?" A voice spoke.

Tak turned around and saw Justice and the others standing behind him.

" Lord Justice..." Tak began. But Justice stopped him.

" No you've done enough." Justice told him. " Now is the time we stopped playing with these creatures."

Everyone rose out of the rocks below. Wildguard turned around and saw them all.

" There they are." Marquita said.

Wildguard stood their ground ready to fight. Justice's allies stood at the ready as well.

" This is interesting. You're all here." Justice said. " I thought you would've coward out and just succumb to the enevitible."

" Nah. That wouldn't be our style." Jamal told him.

Seraea gritted her teeth. She was trying so hard to control the rage deep within but it was no use the rage began to consume her.

Marquita turned to her. She put her hand on Seraea's shoulder.

" I understand the fury that's consuming you." She said. " And I understand that they caused the destruction of your time. But you have to calm down."

Seraea looked at Marquita who was unaware that she was looking at the future version of her daughter. Seraea thought for a while but then she relaxed.

" You're right." She responded.

Orion and Avaria focused their attention on Cj and Jamal.

" Where's Reese?" Asked Exodus.

" That's not your concern." A voice spoke out.

Just as the was said. A bolt of lighting struck the ground and Liu Kang emerged from it.

" So the failing protector of Earthrealm stands before us now." Justice mocked.

" I stand here not as a protector, but as a warrior." Liu Kang told him.

Justice was completely amused.

" Oh so now you're going to fight? This is really an interesting day." He said mocking the protetcor.

Just then Orion and Avaria attacked Jamal and Cj. The two cousins fought as Orion and Avaria fought them with no signs of slowing down. Suddenly everyone started fighting. Jenny faced Pagan, Maya took on Vallah, Adrian stood Toe to Toe with Kabuki Joe, Cindy faced Ahu Kin, Marquita fought with Anubis, Darkheart had a rematch with Tak,Seraea fought Exodus, and Liu Kang tested Justice.

It was an all out war.

A/N: I'm going to change the names of the siblings to make them sound a little more dark, psychotic, and powerful. HERE THEY ARE

Exodus ( Azarel)

Orion (Israfel)

Avaria ( Rayne)

What do you think? READ AND REVIEW!!!


	13. The Ultamite Battle

I don't own MK, The Characters, Midway, or the name Wild Guard.

IN EDENIA

Reese's wheezing started up again. Queen Sindel gave him the inhaler and he calmed down again. Queen Sindel along with Kitana, and Jade, stood there watching him as he slept in peace. Suddenly Reese began to stir.

" Mother look." Kitana pointed out.

Queen Sindel walked over to him.

" I wonder what he's dreaming about." She wondered.

IN REESE'S DREAM

Reese opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a field of flowers under a beautiful blue sky. Suddenly he heard a girl laughing.

" You know. You never cease to amaze me." The girl teased playfully. " Just when I thought you found the strength to fight, here you are again."

He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. After concentrating for a while he began to sense her presence and immediately he knew who it was.

" Chelsea...." Reese said softly.

She stood behind him with her back turned to his.

" Yes. It's me." She told him. " So why are you here?"

" I dunno." Reese answered. " I guess I'm scared."

" Of what?"

" In this battle we're all supposed to kick the bucket. We were told this by this girl from the future. Half of this has come true. I'm out of the fight with a athsmetic virus that I'm supposed to die from."

Chelsea turned to him

" It's not the end of the world." She told him. " History has a way of repeating itself. As well as undoing itself. Just because you were told you were gonna die doesn't change the fact that you can change that. Plus I know something else has been bothering you."

Reese turned to her. But before he could say something, Chelsea pressed her finger on his lips.

" I never blamed you for what happened." She said to him. " Not once. You came for me. That's what mattered. For now let the antidote do it's work and you'll be back on your feet fighting."

As he turned away. Chelsea stopped him.

" And this is something I've been waiting to do." She said.

Chelsea leaned in and embraced Reese with a long and passonate kiss.

BACK THE ROOM.

Reese's face was now etched with a smile.

" Something good must have happened in that dream, your highness. Look Reese is smiling now." Jade pointed out.

Sindel took this as a good omen.

" This could be the chance we've hoped for." She told Kitana and Jade. " He may just wake up from this."

Just then a guard ran in.

" Queen Sindel, we've got a problem!!" He said.

" What's wrong?" She asked.

" The little girl that came here with Darkheart is gone!!"

" Lena's gone?" She asked. " Take some men and go find her!"

" Jade and I shall assist them mother." Kitana told Sindel.

The two left with the guards to find the missing girl while Sindel stayed with Reese.

BACK IN THE BATTLEGROUND.

Seraea connected with a hook kick to the jaw of Exodus and sent him stepping back a few feet. He smiled at her.

" I don't know where you came from but you're pretty strong." Exodus told her.

Seraea didn't say a word. She executed a flying kick, Exodus moved aside, but she was extremely fast and agile. Seraea dashed towards a wall with Exodus right behind her.

_" What is she doing?"_ He wondered.

His questioned was answered as she ran up the side and pulled off an amazing corkscrew flip that ended with an axe kick to Exodus's temple. Marquita charged towards Anubis fangs bared. She executed her backlash kick but Anubis moved and hit her with an haymaker to the jaw. It stopped her for a moment which was enough for Anubis to execute and connect with a charging shoulder ram knocking off her feet again. Pagan traded magic bullets with Jenny, but when Pagan shot a huge black ball of magic towards the young mage, Jenny just smiled and with a wave of her hand, she created a skeleton wall and it neutralized the ball of energy. Darkheart and Tak continued their fight but Darkheart gained the advantage. Tak tried to impale Darkheart again but this time Darkheart grabbed Tak and slung him into the air and shot a ball of energy towards him completely destroying him. Adrian and Kabuki Joe battled out of control dissappearing and reappearing everywhere. The battle became one sided with Kabuki Joe kicking Adrian in the gut knocking him into a cliff, and trapping him there. Joe then charged towards Adrian and began to rapidly punch and kick him until Adrian passed out. Cindy didn't really have any problems with Ahu Kin at all. She easily beat him to death, Maya and Vallah dueled like true amazons until Vallah threw dirt into Maya's eyes. Jamal and Cj found themselves to completely outclassed by Orion and Avaria. The only ones still standing were Seraea, Jenny, Cindy Liu Kang, and Darkheart. But that didn't last long. Justice finally got invovled by completely beating them with no effort. When he was done, Seraea, Jenny, Cindy,Liu Kang, and Darkheart were on the ground like the others.

" I've grown tired of this child's play." Justice anounced. " Now we end you!!"

He summoned his power for this one attack. The other's began to gather power as well. Just when they were going to release it. A power ball of white energy engulfed WildGuard. It was so powerful and bright, Justice and his allies had to sheild their eyes. But when they regained the ablilty to see. Wild Guard was no where to be found.

" Brother do you want us to hunt them down?" Orion asked.

Justice placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

" No." He replied. " For the time being let us re bury our fallen war gods. Tak and Ahu Kin. Then we shall begin our conquest."

Justice and his followers left the battlegrounds.

A/N: Who just saved the heroes? Find out in the next Chapter!!


	14. Lena Awakened

I don't own, MK, Midway, the characters, or the name Wildguard.

BACK IN THE BATTLEZONE

" What you have name changes?" Justice asked his siblings.

" Yeah." Exodus said. " My name is now Azarel, Orion is Israfel, and Avaria is now Rayne."

Justice lowered and shook his head.

" Whatever." He said.

Justice and his allies disappeared in a veil of smoke.

IN AN UNKNOWN ZONE

Darkheart began to open his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked. " We were supposed to die in that attack. So are we dead?"

" No I saved you at the last moment."

Darkheart turned to see Lena walking towards him. As she walked towads him, Lena glowed a faint green. As she did this the others began to stand up, healed from their wounds.

" Lena what is this?" Darkheart asked.

Suddenly she began to glow again. But this time it bright enough to make everyone shield their eyes. When the light dimmed away, everyone was shocked at what happened. In place of Lena stood an elegant woman who was wrapped in a tradtional japanese kimono. Her eyes glowed an eerie green and her long purple hair flowed through the breeze that was captured in the unknown realm.

" Lena?" Darkheart asked.

" I am Lena no more." She said to him. " I am the lost elder goddess... Amaterasu."

" I was protecting....an elder goddess?" Darkheart asked confused. " Why have you saved us?"

" Because unlike some of the elder gods and goddesses, I believed that as an elder goddess we should lend our strength to you all. Regardless of our position." Amaterasu answered.

" Are there any others who feel this way as well?" Asked Marquita.

Amaterasu nodded her head smiling.

" Other than myself, there's Raiden, Fujin, Ozoboro, and Lady Suleia." She answered.

Cindy looked around the area.

" Where are we?" She asked.

" The Realm of Truth." Amaterasu answered. " This realm shows a person's past, and their future."

" What about their present?" Asked Jamal.

His answer was a slap in the head by Cj and Marquita.

" Is that why you brought us here?" Asked Adrian.

" Yes. I wish to show you how you all were connected into this battle." Amaterasu answered.

With a wave of her hand she changed the atmosphere of the realm. When the light dimmed down, the heroes were treated to a veiw. Marquita and Cindy were shocked.

" That's us..." Marquita said.

Cindy could only nod.

_" Wow so that's what mom and aunt Cindy looked like when they were younger"_Seraea thought to herself.

" Marquita, your and Cindy were looking for your mother when you two got attacked by the, Cintaurians" Amaterasu explained. " You two were captured and taken to one of the local soul tombs. There you were reunited with your mother. Do you two remember how you escape?"

The two sisters shook their heads.

" Basically it was someone who broke in to free the prisoners." Amaterasu continued. " These people freed you all and every one escaped. A couple of moments later, Liu Kang had defeated Shao Khan and the soul tomb was destroyed."

Cindy and Marquita looked at each other confused. Next Amaterasu took them to another scene where this time it was someone else.

" Here we have a young Jenny." Amaterasu explained. " In this moment. The scorcerer Quan Chi killed Jenny's parents and kidnapped her. He then took her to outworld, where everything she learned in life, she learned from Quan Chi.

Jenny began to hug herself but Adrian wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She began to feel a little better. Amaterasu gave them a little time before continuing

" Around this time is when she met you, Adrian." She continued. " Not only did you give her hope, but you did something no other person did. You loved her. And yet you still do to this day."

Adrian smiled while he held Jenny. Amaterasu changed the scene to a city that was ravaged with over a million dead bodies. Among these dead bodies was one survivor.

" Is that?" Cj started.

" Yes Cj." Amaterasu answered. " Kurtis Stryker. He was believed to the lone survivor of an attack that consumed the souls of millions. But he's wasn't the only survivor now was he.....Adrian?"

Everybody turned to Adrian who remembered that day.

" No he wasn't." He told them. " I also survived that attack."

The scene played out just like it happened. Adrian was walking around looking for anyone....He found nothing. He had almost given up hope until a bright flash caught his eye. He turn to the direction where it came from and sure enough it was a portal. Something told him not to go in it but he did it anyway. The portal led him to outworld. Then the scene shifted to Rahzgriz. It was a while back when Onaga was a good ruler of outworld. He held his son in his arms.

" Rahzgriz...My son. You will make a fine king." Onaga said.

Everyone was stunned.

" Onaga wasn't always evil." Amaterasu told them. " He was a just and kind ruler. What started him down this path was when he had his first taste of conquest. He ignored Rahzgriz and the people of outworld to build his army. When Rahzgriz was old enough he began to study martial arts. He chose the Dragon style and mastered it. Then when he became of age. Rahzgriz decided to undo the damage that his father did to the once beautiful realm. Around this time he met Adrian and they began their quest."

Maya placed a hand on Rahzgriz's shoulder.

" I'm sorry about your father." She told him.

" The Dragon King was defeated a while back." Rahzgriz explained. " But I have forgiven the man I once called father."

The scene then shifted to Maya's time.

" Around this time on Earthrealm, a new heir to the throne was to be announced by the people of the amazon." Amaterasu explained. " And the heir turned out to be Maya."

Maya said not one word. She only watched the scene.

" Of course there were some who didn't exactly agree with it." Amaterasu continued. " The advisor to the crown, Scyleia was extremely jealous and felt like she should have been the one next in line to rule. Ever since she has held a deep resentment for Maya. Scyleia attempted to get the help of Shang Tsung to steal Maya's soul but he failed for Maya fought back with such tenacity. He was forced to retreat."

Then the scene changed to Darkheart.

" Around the time that Liu Kang was killed by the Deadly Alliance, Darkheart was the member of a gang of oni from the netherealm." Amaterasu stated. " Although he was the strongest of them all. He didn't let them know it. When they all arrived, they looked for human children to take back with them to the Netherealm. Darkheart found me. He was going to take me to the netherealm, but for some strange reason he didn't. It was as if he felt some sort of emotion. When they wanted to kill me, he defended me, they mercilessly beat him to the brink of death, I saved him and he challenged them again. He slaughtered the gang members and became my guardian until this day."

The scene faded into Cj.

" Cj you were a victim of the soul tombs as well." Amaterasu explained. " However you didn't stay there long."

Everyone looked at her with questionable looks.

" Why?" Asked Cj.

The final scene she showed them put everything together. Reese and Jamal's scene.

" Reese and Jamal were actually involved with the war back then." Amaterasu told them. " The invasion first came into their turf. The two of them along with six others friends fought them off. But this battle wasn't without loss."

Jamal lowered the brim of his hat to shield his eyes from what was about to be shown.

" Reese, Jamal, Bryan,Dizzy, Loop, Rory! Get out of here!!" Chelsea yelled.

" Let's Go!!" Yelled Jamal.

But Reese wouldn't budge. Jamal grabbed Reese and dragged him out of the building.

" Let me go!! LET ME GO!!" Reese roared.

_" Reese thank you....I love you"_ She said to herself. Just as they left however Tristan stumbled in. He was hurt bad.

" Chelsea...get...out...of here." He said with his last breath. He collapsed to the ground and stopped breathing. Then the neighborhood's crime lord, Melchiah strutted into the room.

" Well. Your boyfriend got away huh?" He teased. " No matter after I take over your turf, I'll kill your man slowly."

She quietly got into her stance and charged toward Melchiah to attack.

OUTSIDE THE BUILDING

Loop was busy trying to hot wire one of the trucks that was abandoned during the battle but was having a hard time.

" Dizzy gimme a light!" He yelled.

She grabbed her mini flashlight that she had strapped to her belt. He finally succeed and the car started.

" Alright let's go everybody!!" Dizzy yelled to everybody.

Everybody jumped in except Reese.

" Reese move your ass!!" Yelled Bryan.

But Reese still wouldn't move. Jamal ran up to his brother and grabbed his arm.

" You're going in there aren't you?" He asked.

Reese nodded.

" I'm going with you." He said.

Suddenly a gun was heard being shot and the gang looked up to see Tristan, Chelsea, and Melchiah crash from the window and to the ground. Melchaih was injured but he was still alive. Tristan and Chelsea weren't so lucky. Reese cradled Chelsea and Tristan in his arms and cried. Dizzy ran up behind him and embraced him as she as well wept. Loop rested his head on the wheel of the vehicle, Jamal, Bryan, and Rory bowed their heads and cried. Reese threw his head back and unleashed a war cry to the heavens had seemed understood his pain. For they began to cry as well.

BACK IN THE REALM.

Wildguard were shocked and appalled at what they just witnessed.

" But this is not where it ends." Amaterasu said.

BACK IN THE SCENE.

Reese, Jamal, and Bryan infiltrated the soul chamber to the north, while Loop, Dizzy, and Rory attacked the chamber to the south.

Reese and his group were successful in freeing the people there. One of them included Cj. In the south chamber, Loop's group saved the people in there as well. Two of them were Marquita and Cindy. And just as the two chambers were emptied, they blew up.

" The fuck just happened?" Asked Loop.

" Those hideous buildings are gone." Dizzy pointed out. " That means..."

" LIU KANG WON!!" Jamal exclaimed. The crowd jumped for joy as the souls of millions were either freed or were able to now rest.

BACK IN THE REALM.

" So that's what happened." Marquita said. " But why do I not remember this happening?"

" I can answer that." Liu Kang responded. " After the battle, Raiden erased the minds of everyone who was a victim of that horrible war. The only reason Reese, and the others' memories weren't erased is because even if Raiden had did that, they would still remember losing Chelsea and Tristan."

Every turned a looked to Jamal.

" Yeah. Everything he just said is true." He told them. " It hit Reese hard as hell. Our families took us somewhere away from the old neighborhood. The other four either moved away as well or they're still around."

" After that war Raiden took notice of all of you." Amaterasu explained. " We Elder Gods had made the prophecy including all of you. But now the threat known as Justice has reared it's head. You all must be prepared for that time."

" What about my cousin?" Asked Cj.

" About him....."Amaterasu started.

BACK IN EDENIA

Sindel awoke from her slumber to the sounds of murmured cries. She jumped out of bed and tried to see where the noise was coming from.

" What's the problem?" She asked.

" It's Reese!!" A guard answered.

She ran to his room and looked inside. He was gone.

" Where did he go?" She asked herself.

Just then a loud commotion was heard outside. Just then a gang of rouges rushed towards the palace. Queen Sindel ran towards them ready to fight.

A/N: Shout out to the people who review my stories or added my stories or me as favorites:

Lil Devil

Immortal Dreams

Spider 2099

AirNaruto45

MonkGangsta

READ AND REVIEW!!


	15. A Hero's ReturnSeraea comes clean

I don't own, MK, Midway, the characters, or the name Wildguard.

The bandits charged towards Queen Sindel, Kitana, Jade, and the Edenian Elite Guardsmen who stood in front of the palace ready to defend it.

Suddenly one attacked Sindel by she parried the attack and countered with a palm push. A few more attacked but she used her banshee scream to knock them off their balance. Kitana threw her fans and they impaled one, while Jade impaled another with her bo staff and violently shook until the corpse fell off. The Elite Guardsmen weren't nothing short of amazing but they succumbed to the bandit's onslaught. Soon it was just Queen Sindel, Kitana, and Jade. But the three women stood their ground vowing to protect the palace at all costs. Suddenly, a blast knocked one of them off their feet. Everyone turned to see where it came from. Then a bolt of Lightning struck the ground. Liu Kang and Wildguard formed from it. Soon the palace grounds became a battleground. Liu Kang summoned a ball of fire that suddenly took the form of a dragon and he fired this projectile at a small group setting them ablaze. Marquita grabbed a bandit and unleashed a chain of knee strikes before delivering an uppercut while Cindy beat another into submission. Jenny and Adrian fire machine gun like ki blasts at one that was knocked down to the ground. Jamal unleashed a series of attacks on one before he dropped to the ground and began bleeding out of every orifice. Cj delivered roundhouse after roundhouse until another poor bandit's upper body became twisted and disoriented. Darkheart shoved his elbow blades deep into the body of another bandit until the blades ripped through his body. Rahzgriz held his palm out and shot out a fireball that incenerated and small group of bandits, Maya stabbed another with a hand made spear, and Seraea used Fafnir and a third sword that she had in her possesion and slashed her way through another small group. Wildguard continued to fight back but more and more continued to show up, and the heroes began to tire out. One bandit managed to even evade an attack by Seraea and knock her to the ground. Just then their leader Hauer appeared. As he walked up to them, his height and size became bigger, by the time he got to them, he completely towered over all of them, including Darkheart

" Hear this Queen Sindel!! Give us all the money and food you have and we will be on our way." He anounced. " Otherwise.."

One of them walked up to Hauher's side and gave him a little girl. Hauer grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air.

" If you deny these demands, the girl will be the first to die!!" He continued.

Not one member from Wildguard made a move. Except for Seraea. She charged towards Hauer and tried and attack but Hauer send a huge knee to the abdomen knocking the wind out of her and grabbed her as well. Now not only did he have a girl from the village but he also had Seraea as well.

" Anyone one else wanna be a hero?" He asked. He then took a look at Seraea.

" You know what? I know what I'm going to do with you." He smiled sadistically.

Just then Jamal beckoned the others.

" Yo do you feel that?" He asked.

Adrian turned to him.

" Feel what?" He asked.

" A power level. It feels familar." Jamal responded.

Everyone began to feel it as well. Just then Jenny pointed to a figure walking towards them. They couldn't see much but they saw the figure clench his hands into fists. As if he was ready to fight. But when he got closer, Jamal, Cj, and Seraea smiled.

" He's back." Jamal said.

The figure turned out to be the bed ridden Reese. His eyes no longer show the weary human but the glare of a raging warrior.

" So you're the ass clowns causing the trouble. Looks like I've got to hurt you even though I just got outta bed." He told them as he began craking his knuckles. " And you're gonna release my friend over there."

" Oh yeah?" said one bandit.

He charged at Reese and executed a super kick but Reese moved to the side and punched him in the adam's apple and left him gasping for air.

Reese rolled his eyes to the back of his head.

" Anybody else wanna be a dumbass?" He asked.

Suddenly a downed bandit tried a sneak attack on Reese

" DAD BEHIND YOU!!" Seraea cried. But then she made a mental slap in the forehead

_" Oh shit."_

Reese was stunned at this warning but he managed to defeat the once down bandit again.

Hauer released his grip on the two girls out of fear. Seraea grabbed the little girl and move away. Reese charged towards him but instead of going for the upper body first, Reese decided to revert into street brawling again. He stomp on Hauer's foot and unleashed a fury of punches and seemingly downed the big man. But as Reese turned to walk away from him, Hauer got back to his feet.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOY!!" He roared.

But as he got his hands on Reese, Reese simply gotten himself loose from Hauer and finished him with an amazing knee somersault kick. Hauer was launched nearly fifteen feet into the air until crashing into the ground. Moments later he got up and retreated back to the area he came. Reese turned to the others and smiled.

" Hey.. Did I miss anything?" He asked.

Jamal, Cj, and Seraea ran up to him and embraced him. Adrian walked up and high fived him. Marquita only smiled. After a while. Reese then decided to get serious.

" So what's with this Dad remark?" He asked Seraea.

Seraea began to blush a little.

" I hid something from you all as well." She started. " The only person who knew of this was Liu Kang."

" I promised her not to say anything." Liu Kang told them.

Seraea took a deep breath.

" Reese you are my father." She said. " And my mother is....."

Seraea sheepishly turned to Marquita.

" ME!?" Marquita said surprising.

" Yes." Seraea said softly. " I got my skin complexion and hair from you mom. And from dad I got his nose, eyes structure, and......"

She unsheathed Fenrir.

" How did you get Fenrir?" Asked Sindel.

" As you all know the swords choose the wielders right? Well seeing that I'm his daughter, his blood flows through me. Jamal is my uncle so therefore I am able to wield Fafnir."

" What of the third sword?" Asked Kitana.

" Oh this one?" Seraea asked.

She unsheathed the mysterious blade. The handle was made out of black wrapped leather for a better grip, but the blade itself was eerie. It glowed an faint purple.

" Does it have an name?" Asked Jade.

" It's true name was forgotten long ago but it was a long japanese name." Seraea answered.

" You mean Bakunetsu?" Asked Cj.

Seraea turned to him.

" You know the name cousin Cj?" Seraea asked shocked.

" Yeah." Cj answered. " In fact."

He walked over to her and unsheathed the blade. The once feint purple now glowed even brighter for a split second before transferring back to Seraea.

" I thought as much." Cj said. " The elder gods were right. I am the weilder of Bakunetsu."

" If my hunch is right, The original wielder of Bakunetsu was Justice's only sister." Reese told them.

" So that means we have to find that sword." Liu Kang announced.

" I'll go." Reese said.

" Same here." Jamal chimmed in.

Adrian and Seraea nodded in unison.

Cj smiled.

" This is going to be fun." He said.

" The most logical place to look would be Japan." Sindel told them.

Liu Kang opened a portal.

" Reese, Jamal, Cj, Seraea, Adrian. Look out for each other." He advised them.

" You sure you wanna do this big bro?" Jamal asked.

" Yeah. Besides I need the exercise. I was bedridden for three days." Reese responded.

The five jumped through the portal to Japan on earthrealm.

_To Be Continued._

A/N: Since this one will be long as hell. I'm going to make it a two part story. Anyway READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
